The Return of the Past
by Konekotsukino
Summary: sm/esca x-over:Gaea is in trouble again and its up to Usagi the senshi, Hitomi and the gang to save the planet. But what if Sailormoon and the senshi haven't been awoken yet, and whats this about Usagi's family history. rr. NEW! Chapter 12!
1. Were Moving!

Gothik Youkai: Hey guys long time no see. Sorry for the long delay in my updates. Life has kept me pretty occupied. Anyways I've decided to rewrite my fics before continuing with the story lines. I look back at them now and cringe. For more Info you can go to my live journal(remove the spaces). http: //konekotsukino . livejournal . com/

Disclaimer: yea I wish, but sad to say no I don't own Escaflowne or Sailormoon, so without further ado here's "Return of the Past."

~ Chapter 1, We're moving!!! ~

In the early morning hours the sun shined dimly through the shear white curtains of a bedroom. The bedroom looked as if it belonged to a little girl. The walls were covered in light pink striped wallpaper. Strewn about the light pink carpeted floor were various articles of clothing and a couple of stuffed animals. Up against the wall opposite the window was a modest armoire set with one door slightly ajar. And just in front of it was a chair with a panda on it. Off to the left was a small table a few shades darker than the color of the wall paper with a vase of flowers centered in the middle on it. On left side of the room was a closet the doors open to view the various clothes inside. There in the middle of the room just to the side of a bookcase with a mirror hanging over it was a bed with a light blueish purple comforter that was decorated with pink stars, yellow crescent moon's and white bunnies. Currently the comforter was tangled around the legs of a young teen that was snoring softly as she hugged her pillow closer to her. She had extremely long hair that fanned out over the bed. She was wearing a pink pajama set that had yellow crescents on it. Lying at the end of the bed were two cats, a black one and a white one which both had the most peculiar crescent mark on their foreheads.

The door to the room creaked open as an indigo haired woman crept into the room. She was dressed in a light yellow turtleneck and a reddish orange Shin length skirt. Resting over that was a white apron with green trim. Light yellow slippers covered feet as she quietly padded across the room to the bed. Lightly shaking the teen sleeping on the bed she called her name. The girl mumbled something as she rolled over to face the window.

"Usagi, come on its time to get up." the woman said as she shook the girl again. The just continued to snore away. Sighing as she shook her head she took in a breath and prepared for her next tactic.

"Usagi!!" She shouted "If you don't get up now you'll be late for school." She watched as the girl immediately shot up in her bed almost falling off as her legs were still tangled in the comforter. Now that the teen was awake you could see that she had soft crystalline blue eyes.

:::Usagi's POV:::  
I jumped up immediately almost hyperventilating as an untangled myself from my bed sheets before starting to run towards my closet.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner," I asked as I rushed around my room to get ready for school." Just as I was rushing to find my skirt I heard laughing, so I stopped what I was doing and looked up at my mother.

"Usagi, don't worry, you won't be late." My mother said as she tried to stifle her laughter. I looked at my mother a little confused then looked at my clock. It said 6:15, I was up early. "I only said that to get you up. Now, please get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"But."

"Gomen Usagi, demo you need to hear something that your father and I have to tell you so please get dressed and come down stairs ok."

"Ok mom."

After my mother said that she left the room. 'I wonder what's wrong.' I thought as I walked to my dresser to grab a shirt and some pants. After I finished getting dressed I walked back over to my bed to pet my cats, which were now awake. "Hello Luna, good morning Artemis." I said as I scratched them both behind the ears before leaving my room to go downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

:::Normal POV:::

"Good morning," Usagi cheerfully said as she walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table she grabbed a piece of toast and started to spread some butter on it.

"Wow the Odango Atama is up early." A little boy mockingly exclaimed as he bit into his toast. He had light Sandy brown, short cropped hair and dark blue eyes. His current choice of clothing was a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. "So did you get shocked by lightning or did mom dump cold water on you?"

"Shut up Shingo," Usagi said to the little boy as she glared at him.

"Alright you two," started their mother as she sat down with her own plate of toast, "Behave."

"Hai." "hai." Were the two replies as the two quieted down and sat continued to eat their breakfast. Their mother smiled at them and ate began to eat her toast. After a few minutes when all the toast was gone their mother spoke up.

"Now Usagi, Shingo, your father has something to tell you," she said as she turn her gaze from them to her husband. He was a middle aged man with a neatly cut short brown hair. He was dressed in a brown suit and as he placed the news paper down on the table you could see the thick rimmed black glasses perched on his nose.

"All right then," he started as he looked to his children, "Usagi Shingo I've been promoted."

"Really." They said in unison cutting him off.

"Yes but, with this new promotion we will be moving to a new neighborhood," he said.

"What?!?!" was the reply from the flabbergasted children. He sighed knowing that they weren't going to take it well.

"It's just as I said," he replied with a slightly sad tone, "They want me to go work in another office, one that just opened in another neighborhood." Usagi wordlessly excused herself from the table and made her way back up the stairs to her room where she stayed for the rest of the day. Shingo quietly excused himself and left for his friend's house.

"Well," he sighed, "that could have been worse." His wife rubbed his left shoulder consolingly.

"Don't worry honey," she said, "they'll adjust."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~school (next day)~

"Hey Usagi," greeted a girl as she sat down in the desk next to her. She had short, wavy, reddish brown hair. Part of her hair was tied back by a bluish green bow. She was dressed in the typical girl's school uniform.

"Hey Usagi," greeted a boy as he sat down in the desk on the other side of the girl. He had short, messy dark brown hair. A pair of thick coke-bottle glasses covered his eyes. He was dressed in the typical boy's school uniform.

"Hi Naru, Hi Umino," came the sullen reply from Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, is something a matter?" asked Naru.

"I'm moving," She replied as she hid her face in her arms

"You're what?!" Naru shouted almost loud enough for the other classrooms to hear her.

"I'm moving. In a month I'll be moving to Kyoto."

"Oh Usagi, I'm gonna miss you," said Naru as she threw her arms around her best friend. Usagi hugged her back trying her best not to cry.

"Hey what going on here?" asked a girl who had just entered the class room. She had long raven black hair that had purple highlights, and dark violet eyes.

"Ya, why all the long faces?" asked another girl who entered behind her. She had pale blond hair that went down to her thighs which was partly tied back by a red bow, and light blue eyes.

"Usagi's moving to Kyoto," Umino said.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I just here the nerd say that you're moving?" asked another girl who came in behind the blonde. She had brown hair tied up in a pony tail and emerald green eyes. She was accompanied by a girl with shoulder length dark blue, almost back hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"No, you heard right Mako-chan, I'm moving to Kyoto in a month," said Usagi as she pulled out of her hug with Naru, and faced her.

"Oh Usagi," Makoto said as she immediately pulled the blond in to a big bear hug. While this was happening, the other blond pulled the others away(except for Naru and Umino).

"Minako what are you doing?" hissed the raven-haired girl.

"Shhhhh Rei, I Have an idea but I don't want Usa-chan to know ok," replied Minako as she looked back in the direction of the others.

"Well then spit it out," Rei shot back impatiently.

"I think that we should all throw a farewell party for Usagi," she said.

"That's a good idea, but what about Makoto, Naru, and Umino," asked the girl with dark blue hair.

"Ames," she said, "I think that Naru and Umino have something else in mind, and don't worry I'll fill Mako-chan in on everything ok."

"And besides, Amy, Usagi deserves to have some fun before she moves, right?" asked Rei

"I guess so" said Amy. With that they spent the rest of lunch planning the whole thing. And later that day they met up with Makoto and filled her in on everything then left to prepare everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The day before the move~

The girls had all met at Rei's temple, the only one oblivious as to what was going on was Usagi. They all sat around the table in Rei's room talking, laughing, and having fun. Makoto being the fabulous cook that she was had cooked up a fairly large array of snacks for the party.

"Umm, Usagi," said Minako.

"Yes Mina-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked looking to her right.

"The girls and I have something that we want to give to you," she said as she pulled out a small object wrapped in paper.

"Ya, they are our going away presents to you," said Rei as she pulled out a parcel, Ami and Makoto following suit.

"Guys you didn't have to y'know," said Usagi as she looked at the parcels they held.

"Ya we know, but we did it anyway." Said Makoto

"Here open mine first," said Mina as she shoved the small thin package into Usagi's hands. Usagi ripped the paper off to reveal that it was a game.

"Oh my god!! It's the new Sailor V game," Usagi exclaimed.

"Ya I knew that you wanted it so I used up what was left of my spending money to get it for you," she said just before she was knocked down.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthanktyou, you're the best Mina-chan," said Usagi excitedly.

"Here open mine next," said Rei. Usagi took the parcel Rei was holding, and ripped off the paper to reveal the very same priestess outfit that Rei was wearing. "I know how much u liked my priestess robes so I got those from the store room just for you."

"Thanks Rei-chan I love it."

"You can open mine next if you want," said Amy. She took the package for Amy and ripped the paper off. It was a laptop. "It has a whole library of books and other programs on it. It even has some games and a satellite internet connection."

"Thanks Ames," Usagi said as she hugged her.

"Here," said Makoto, " I thought that you might like some snacks for the road."

"Thanks you guys. I love the gifts."

"That's not all Usagi. You have two more gifts to open," said Minako as she pulled two packages from under the table. "The small ones from Naru and the other ones from everyone of us, even Umino." Usagi opened the small one first to reveal a charm bracelet. It had ten charms on it. The charms were the symbols of the planets, a rose, and a crescent moon. She opened the other gift to reveal a photo album filled with pictures of them all. When they finished off the food, they all went to the crown arcade and spent the rest of the day there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~later that night~

As Usagi was getting ready for bed, she stopped to look around her room. It was now empty, everything had been packed away and all that was left was a few boxes and a pillow and blanket for her to sleep on that night. She wished her two cats good night and went to sleep. When Luna, the black cat, was sure that she was asleep, she turned to Artemis and asked, "Do u think that she will be able to stop the evil that is rising?"

"I don't know Luna, I don't know, but I think that we should go to sleep now we have a long day ahead of us. If our princess and the senshi are ready to fight this evil then we'll know when the time comes," he replied. With that the two cats went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goth: So there you have it, like it hate it, let me know please. I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't flame me. There is a difference between constructive criticism and flames. Flames will be ignored. More to come soon so please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. New School,New Friends

Goth: See my live journal for translation note for this chapter. The link can be found in my profile.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Escaflowne or Sailormoon, so please don't sue.

Return of the past Chapter 2: New School, New friends

~Moving day~

After making sure everything had been packed away into the moving truck or their car, they all piled into the car and drove off. That was hours ago and it was now sometime around noon. Usagi sighed, they were almost there, and she knew it. Usagi's father was driving, her mother was busy telling them about how she had a friend who lived in Kyoto (of course she wasn't paying attention), her brother Shingo was busy playing his new Zelda game for game-boy, and she was busy staring out the car window thinking about recent events.

#Flash Back#

It was time for bed and Usagi had just finished her shower, and was now in her room getting ready for bed. After changing into her pajamas she began packing up what was left of her things. She didn't even stop where there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal her mother Ikuko. "Mother," she said, "is there something wrong?"

"Usagi, why would you think that there is something wrong?" she asked. "I only came up here to see if you were finished packing and to talk with you," Said Ikuko as she sat on the floor next to her daughter.

"Talk to me about what kaa-san?" asked Usagi.

"Usagi do you remember your Obaa-san?"

"Um a little, I mean I was 10 when she died, and I barely even remember her. I do remember that she had a pretty blue necklace that she always wore, and that she was a kind and gentle person," said Usagi as she paused in her packing.

"Yes, well before your Obaa-san died she told me to give this to you on your 18th birthday, but I'm giving it to you now only because of what is in store for you in your future and because I think you are old enough to have it," said Ikuko as she pulled out a deck of tarot cards that were wrapped in a silver clothe, and a blue pendent that was hanging on and silver chain.

"Obaa-san's necklace," gasped Usagi. Ikuko smiled as she motioned for Usagi to turn around. She then unclasped the chain of the pendant and placed it around her neck before re-clasping it.

"Usagi this pendent is very special, it was once part of a great race that we have descended from, and it will come in handy sometime in the near future so never lose it ok," Ikuko said in a serious tone.

"Ok," said Usagi, as she reached up to pass her fingers over the smooth surface of the pendant.

#End Flashback#

Usagi reached up and unconsciously grasped the pendent. 'Obaa-san I miss you so much,' she thought as she watched the scenery go by. Before she knew it they were pulling off the highway and on to a very busy street. About thirty minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of their new house. By now it was 14:15(2:15pm) and Usagi was very hungry. Getting out of the car she followed her father up to the front door of the house. As they entered the house their father said something along the lines of "Welcome to our new home." Usagi wasn't really paying much attention though as she walked off to the left and up the stairs to the second floor. As she walked down the hallway she peeked into the empty bedrooms looking for the room that would be hers. She finally came to a stop at the doorway to the room at the end of the hallway. The room inside had a hardwood floor and pale pink wallpaper. Directly across from the door was a large window with a ledge to sit on.

"I found my room!" Usagi shouted down the hallway as she walked across the room to open the window. A few moments later Ikuko walked into the room placing Usagi's bag on the floor.

"You left this in the car," she said as she looked around the room. "This is a nice room honey, why don't you come down and we can finish unloading the car." Usagi smiled at her mother as she followed her out of the room and back down the hallway. Just as they reached the stairs, there came a shout from the front door.

"The moving van is here!"

"Well looks like the car will have to wait," Ikuko said as she started to descend the stairs. "We better get out there before your father hurts himself." Ikuko and Usagi went downstairs and out the front door to help with unloading the truck.

With that they spent the rest of their day moving the furniture and boxes in to the house, as well as unpacking as much as they could before bed. Tomorrow would be a new day filled with a new school and friends for both Usagi and Shingo, but only Usagi wasn't looking forward to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Next Day~

Usagi got up bright and early, showered, dressed and actually had time to eat breakfast. Her mother almost had a heart attack, when she saw that her daughter was up early and not in bed snoring while her cats tried to wake her up. She dropped Usagi off at school wishing her a good day. Usagi went to the office to get her schedule and find out what class she would be in. Usagi sat patiently in the office; having just received her schedule she was waiting for the person who would be bringing her to class. As she read her schedule she felt someone stop in front of her.

"Excuse me but are you Tsukino, Usagi," asked a male voice. She looked up at the boy who asked her. He has chestnut brown shoulder length hair and chestnut brown eyes, and he was wearing the school uniform that the boys wore.

"Yes, I am," She replied, "Are you the one who's supposed to bring me to my class?"

"Yep, my name is Amano nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here," she replied.

She got up and followed him out of the office and through some hallways until they came to a classroom. Stopping in front of the door, he told Usagi to wait there while he went in. After a few minutes he came back out, wished her luck then left to go to his class. Usagi walked in to the classroom and stood at the front waiting for the teacher to finish speaking.

"Class we have a new student so I hope you make her feel welcome here," turning to Usagi, "Could you please introduce yourself?"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," she greeted as she bowed to the class. "Watashi wa Tsukino, Usagi. Douzo yorushiku."

"Thank you Tsukino-san," said the teacher, "Now why don't you have a seat behind Kanzaki-san. Kanzaki-san, could you please raise your hand?" A girl a few seats from the back raised her hand. Usagi walked towards the girl and sat at the desk that was directly behind her. The girl sitting in front of her turned to face her as she sat.

"Hi, my names Hitomi, it's nice to meet you," said the girl. She had shoulder length honey brown hair and emerald green eyes that held much wisdom.

"Hi," said Usagi. She already like this girl and could tell that they were going to be great friends. Smiling, Hitomi turned around to face the front of the classroom. She liked this new girl already and she really didn't know her yet. Just like usage she thought they would be great friends, but only time would tell.


	3. The Return

Goth: remember to see my livejournal for translation notes, etc.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Sailormoon or Escaflowne. Just the movies and a couple episodes.

Chapter 3: The Return

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly for Usagi; she had made three new friends. Even thought she was no longer bummed out about leaving Tokyo, she still missed her friends there. She was now at the track with Amano, Hitomi, and Yukari, a girl she met in her last period class who she found out was best friends with Hitomi. Yukari had shoulder length brownish red hair and brown eyes. While she had an easy going personality she was also a no nonsense type of person. She was currently dating Amano.

"Hey Hitomi you want to race?" asked Amano. There was no track practice that day on account that the coach had a family emergency, so they were just there hanging out.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Yukari, "I even have my stop watch with me."

"Umm I don't know, I don't really feel like racing," said Hitomi.

"Oh come on pleeeease Tomi-chan," begged Yukari as she did her best puppy dog face.

"I guess." said Hitomi. With that she went to the field bathroom that was just on the other side of the bleachers and changed into her sweats, Amano left to do the same. By the time she came out Amano was already changed and ready. They went out onto the track and did a few warm up stretches, before lining up at the starting line. Getting into position they waited for Yukari to say go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile somewhere else, on another planet to be exact, four men led an attack against a mob of what could only be described as youma. The field where they were fighting on was already littered with the corpses of many youma, and men as well. One of the men leading the army has blood red eyes, and silver hair. He was wearing red armor and he has drenched head to toe in the youma's blood. You could see his lust for blood in his eyes, as he ripped through youma after youma. Another man that was leading the army not too far away was also plowing through the youma's as fast as the first man. He had unruly raven black hair that was currently matted down by blood. His eyes were the color of Siena and he was wearing a sleeveless red tunic and beige khaki pants. Dragon hide gloves covered his hands, and on his feet were dragon hide boots. Clasped in his hands was a sword that had been passed down to him. On the base of the blade was the crest of a country. Beside him fought another man with long blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the uniform of a night of Caeli. This man was also knocking down youma's left and right but he was being more discrete about it. The precision with which he fought was amazing. The last of the men that led the attack was busy fighting the lead youma, which was surprisingly stronger than the others. He had ebony black hair that was cut short and deep midnight blue eyes that you could get lost in. He was wearing black armor that covered his chest, the lower part of his arms, and the lower part of his legs. He slashed upward with his sword then turned his sword at a 90 degree angle bringing the tip of his sword strait down, piercing through the neck right into the chest of the youma. As soon as the youma saw their leader's dead body they retreated.

"Come back you fucking bastards!" yelled the silver haired man, as he swiped down a youma that was trying to escape.

"Ya know I'm pretty sure that all of Gaea can hear you Dilandau," said the raven-haired soldier in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Van," he retorted in anger.

"Ok you two stop it now," said the one with blonde hair as he came up to them.

"Stay out of this pretty boy or I'll give you a haircut," Dilandau said as he held his sword near the blonde's hair.

"Allen just stay out of this," said Van as he readied himself to attack.

"Ok all of you that's enough," said a voice, "We have a job to do in case you didn't notice." They turned to the speaker and saw that he was indicating, to them, the bodies that lay strewn about the field.

"Awww, but Endy we were only playing," said Dilandau with mock innocence.

"Can it Dilandau. Oh and the names Endymion not Endy," he said as he turned and left them. They spent the rest of the day burying the dead caring for the wounded and burning the bodies of the enemy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Back on Earth~

Hitomi panted at the finish line, grinning in triumph. She had won the race. Amano was currently supporting himself with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good job," he managed to say in between breaths. She grinned at him beaming with pride. When they had regained their breathe they walked back to where Usagi and Yukari were waiting.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Yukari as she literally pounced on Hitomi. "Hitomi that was so amazing. You broke your personal record." Hitomi blinked in surprised as Yukari practically shoved the stop watch in her face. There blinking on the neon green screen was the time 00:11:57 seconds.

"That was really amazing you two," said Usagi, "You both are so fast." Hitomi blushed at the praise while Amano rubbed the back of his head grinning sheepishly.

That's when Yukari had an idea. She let go of Hitomi and rounded on Usagi asking her to run the Hundred-meter dash at least once. Usagi tried to refuse but when Hitomi and Amano joined in, she gave in. She Started to do some warm up stretches while Yukari bounced around giggling like a little school girl. Hitomi smiled as she watched Yukari's antics and Usagi's grumbling. She started to feel a strange feeling, as she watched them. 'No not now, not after so long,' she thought. That's when the vision hit her.

{Vision: she was at the track, and so weren't Yukari, Amano, and Usagi. Usagi had just gotten in to the starting position, when Hitomi realized that this was something that was either happening now or in a few minutes, so she watched to see what would happen. Usagi was now running the 100 meter dash as fast as she could when she saw herself start to run after her. Just as she was nearing her a beam of light came down upon them both and when the beam was gone so weren't they. The vision ended almost leaving her breathless}

Hitomi looked around her, it only took her a few minutes to realize what the vision meant, and that Usagi was just about the start running. With that Hitomi made her decision. She jogged over to the starting line and got down in position next to Usagi.

"Let's make this a race ok. I want to see just how fast you are," she said as Yukari yelled out the word go and they sped off. They were both running fast, their hearts pumping as they raced down the track. Just as they reach the 50-meter mark a beam a white light came down around them, engulfing the two girls in its warmth. The beam was carrying them both away to another world. In a small clearing in another world a beam of light came crashing down to the ground. As a disappeared two figures were lowered to the ground gently. It was Hitomi and Usagi. Usagi had been knocked unconscious by the amount of energy that had surged through them and Hitomi was on her way to dreamland as well. That last thing that Hitomi saw before she succumbed to the sleep that was washing over her was the earth and moon together in the sky.

"I'm back," she whispered as the sleep over took her.


	4. Waking up and Finding Out

Goth: remember to see my livejournal for translation notes, etc.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Sailormoon or Escaflowne. Just the movies and a couple of the episodes.

Chapter 4: Waking up and Finding Out

Van sighed, as he entered his room. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do now was relax and not be bothered. His hopes were in vain of course as he heard the loud call of his name just before he was attacked by someone.

"Van-sama, your ok!" exclaimed an excited cat girl as she gave him a bear hug. "I was so worried." She had soft pink hair that ended just above her shoulders and blue eyes that at the moment were filled with worry for him. Her fur was a soft tan color and she had dark brown stripes on her cheeks, shoulders, and thighs. She had on a yellow dress that ended just above her knees. On her feet was a pair of worn leather boots.

"Yes Merle, I'm fine." He replied in an exhausted tone, "I'm just tired now and I would like to rest if that's ok."

"Oh, I'm sorry Van-sama," she said, "I'll go now so you can rest but be warned I'll be here to wake you up in the morning." After she said this she hurried out of the room and went to find another unsuspecting victim. Van sighed once again as he got himself up from the floor. He removed his gloves preparing to get ready for bed. Just as he was about to pull his shirt over his head, a blinding light filled the room. As the light faded was gone Van looked outside to see a fast dissipating beam of light. Without another thought he took his shirt off throwing it to the floor, spread his wings and started to fly to where he saw the beam. He wasn't the only one who saw the beam of light; Endymion saw it as well and was also on his way to investigate. They flapped their wings vigorously trying to get to where the light had landed. They both arrived at the sight of where the beam landed at the same time. As they landed, they noticed two unconscious girls lying on the ground.

"Hitomi," gasped Van as he stared Dumbstruck at one of the unconscious girl. Hey hurried to her side and knelt, checking her over for injuries. Finding none he picked her up and turned towards Endymion to find he had picked up the other girl. Together they flew back to the castle each caught up in their own thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The next day~

Hitomi groaned and rolled over in bed snuggling up to one of the many pillows. As light slowly filled the room from the grand balcony doors, she slowly began to wake up. The first thing she realized as she came back into the world of consciousness was that she was no long in her bed. Opening her eyes as she sat up she found herself in a queen-sized bed. She looked around groggily wondering where she was as she took in the grandeur of the room. The room was pretty big; definitely half of her house could fit in here. The room was colored in soft blues and greens. A carpet covered most of the polished hard oak floor and curtains hug tied back at the balcony doors. Up against one of the walls were a large Solid cheery wood armoire and a vanity a couple feet to the left. A cheery wood table with matching seats sat in about the middle of the room. There were two doors in this room, one on the wall to the left of her and one on the wall in front of her. As she surveyed the room she remembered yesterday's events and came to the conclusion that she was on Gaea, but in what country. She got up and walked out on to the balcony, what she saw surprised her greatly. She saw a city that looked like it had just been built and off in the distance she could see a field that she recognized to be the fields of Fanalia. Just as she figured out where she was a scream pierced through the silence.

'That sounded like Usagi,' she thought, "I hope she's ok.' Hitomi went to the door that she thought led out of her room and opened it. Sure enough she found it led out into a polished and tastefully decorated hall. Walking down the hall to the right of her room she went in the direction that she Usagi's screams. She stopped in front of a door as she heard another less high pitched shriek. She opened the door and looked in to find a terrified Usagi and a confused merle.

"Merle?" Hitomi asked as she entered the room.

"Hitomi!" was the only thing that she heard because the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a cat girl on top of her. Merle was hugging her so tight that she didn't think she would be able to breathe soon. "Oh I can't believe that It's really you and that your really here. Now we'll be able to go on shopping sprees and I'll be able to show you all of Fanalia—"she was then cut off by Hitomi.

"Merle can you please get off of me, it's kind of hard to breathe under here." said Hitomi.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Hitomi," said Merle as she got off of her.

"Umm, umm H-hitomi what is that?" Usagi Asked fearfully from her spot on the bed.

"Huh? Oh, Usagi this is Merle, she's a cat girl," explained Hitomi, "I'm sorry she has a bad habit of scaring people out of their minds in the morning."

"Hey!" Merle Exclaimed indignantly.

"Well it's true! You usually give people heart attacks with the way you wake them up, and Usagi here has never seen a cat person before so that makes it worse," said Hitomi in an almost reprimanding tone.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a sleepy eyed Dilandau as he walked into the room. As soon as he entered Hitomi screamed and Jumped about 4 feet away from him.

"What is he doing here!" she shouted pointing at him.

"Shut up mystic moon bitch," Said the now wide-awake Dilandau, who looked ready to kill.

"What's going on here?" asked Van as he entered the room.

"Van," Hitomi said as she ran over to him. "What's he doing here and alive?" she then asked him.

"That will be explained later but right now I'd like to know what's going on in here," he said as he looked around at the rooms occupants.

"Well I woke up and heard Usagi scream so I came in here and found merle," Hitomi started to explain, "Usagi had screamed because she's never seen a cat girl before and apparently Merle was curious who Usagi was. When Usagi woke up, Merle was the first thing she saw and so she freaked out," explained Hitomi.

"Who's Usagi?" Dilandau asked, "Her?" He pointed to Usagi as she slightly tried to hide behind her blankets.

"Oh Van, Merle, and Dilandau," Hitomi said, trying not to shudder at Dilandau's name. "This is my friend Usagi. Usagi this is Van, King of Fanalia, Merle his adopted sister and Dilandau the insane pyromaniac that wanted to kill me last time I was here," Hitomi said introducing them. "Ok now that that's settled will someone explain as to why Dilandau is here and still alive." Hitomi was practically hyperventilating as she looked from Van, to Merle, then to Dilandau.

"Hitomi please calm down and we'll explain it to you" said Van as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Hitomi took a few deep breathes to calm down and then slowly pulled out of Van's arms saying that she was calm. She went and sat on the bed next to Usagi waiting for one of them to explain.

"Well you remember how Dilandau turned back into Serena in the Final battle?" he asked. Hitomi nodded her head. "Well Dilandau didn't actually die or disappear. It turns out that Dilandau's mind and spirit were somehow separated from Serena's body and given a body of their own, but he was weak and injured, and almost dead when we found him. Of course we were just as surprised and shocked as you are Hitomi, but we took him in helped him get better and since then he's proven to be a valuable ally."

"Well that explains it, but I still don't trust him, at least not yet," she said.

"Ok I've had enough of this gloomy mood type of stuff," said Merle. "You two must be Hungry," she said as she grabbed Hitomi and Usagi, and dragged them both out of the room. Van and Dilandau followed them knowing exactly where she was dragging them. By the time they got down to the dining room Usagi had eaten a substantial amount of food and Hitomi, Merle, Endymion and the Generals were all watching her in amazement. Finally she stopped eating and noticed everyone's eyes were on her.

"Oops, umm… I'm sorry. I kind of have a habit of eating a lot," she stuttered slightly while blushing in embarrassment. The others only looked at her in bewilderment until Merle spoke up.

"Hey what is everyone's problem she's not the only one who eats a lot ya know" said Merle in a matter of fact tone.

"Ya, I have a very fast metabolism that's why I eat so fast and so much," Usagi said sheepishly.

"Hey, that's okay we don't mind," Said the blonde shorthaired male that was sitting not too far down the table from her.

"Hitomi," Van spoke as he sat in his seat, "Usagi, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion of Elysian and his generals." Usagi and Hitomi looked to the dark haired man that he was motioning to."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the seer from the mystic moon," said Endymion as he bowed his head slightly in respect, "as well as any of her friends." Usagi blushed slightly and bowed her head mumbling a soft "nice to meet you," in return.

"It's nice to meet you as well your highness," replied Hitomi.

"Hey now," the blonde from before spoke up, "don't go forgetting about us. My name is Jadeite it's a pleasure to meet you both." He had short slightly curly blonde hair and soft light blue eyes that were full of mischief.

"Jadeite," the man next to him reprimanded softly, "Please forgive him, sometime's he forgets his manners. My name is Nephrite." He had long dark brown wave hair that flowed freely down his back and stormy grayish blue eyes. He had an almost suave air about him.

"Please don't start a fight you two," spoke up another blonde who was sitting across from Nephrite. He had medium length wavy blonde hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, and green eyes that held much wisdom. "I am Zoisite," he said introducing himself. The man sitting next to him sighed as he felt a migraine, which he did not need this early in the morning coming to him.

"I am Kunzite," he said, "I am Endymion-sama's head general and this rabble's leader." He had long silver hair and, light blue, almost silver eyes.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Hitomi replied. Usagi only nodded in agreement not sure she could trust her voice.

With introductions out of the way everyone resumed their meals. The morning continued on rather uneventfully. Usagi got used to the fact that there were creatures such as cat people on Gaea and got along great with the generals. Much to Hitomi chagrin she got to know Dilandau better, as she ended up getting stuck next to him. Eventually the Endymion and the generals excused themselves so that they could go get some training in before the start of the afternoon. Merle dragged Hitomi and Usagi off, grinning like a maniac, and Van reluctantly left for his study. Dilandau decided to go to the training grounds to get some of his own practice in, before he joined Van in his study.


	5. Enemy Revealed,Senshi are Needed

Goth: livejournal says all.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Escaflowne or Sailormoon, so please don't sue.

Chapter 5: Enemy Revealed, Senshi Are needed.

It was around mid-afternoon, and Merle was dragging Hitomi and Usagi, down the streets of Fanalia. The reason being, that she was giving them a tour of the city and she was pepped up on too much sugar. Not only was she giving them a tour but she was practically forcing them to shop with her. Neither Usagi nor Hitomi had minded at first, but now they were regretting letting her drag them around the city. By the time they got back to the castle both Usagi and Hitomi were so out of breathe that they both collapsed to the floor panting.

"Now wasn't that fun?" asked Merle. Both of them were so tired that all they could do was nod. They of course weren't going to say anything of the negative, not wanting to piss their feline friend off. Just as Hitomi was starting to breath evenly again she was hit by a barrage of images.

{Hitomi was standing on one of the Balconies in the palace. As she looked around she noticed it was the balcony at was outside her room. Looking out towards the fields she saw something in the distance. As she watched it became bigger and the sky darker. She watched as the Fanalian army went out to meet the mass of darkness. Just as the battle began her vision ended.}

Hitomi was left breathless once more as she looked around her. After a moment or two, she regained her voice and spoke up getting Merle and Usagi's attention.

"Guys we have to find Van and the others right now," she said.

"Why?" asked Usagi and Merle at the same time.

"I just had a vision and it wasn't good," She said beginning to explain, "There's an army of some sort heading this way and they're going to attack Fanalia soon. We have to warn them now!" After almost shouting this to them, She ran off down the hall in search of Van.

"Usagi why don't go to the training yard, if I'm right you'll find Allen and Endymion-sama there. Tell them what Hitomi told us," said Merle.

"Ok, but what about you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm going to go find the Generals," merle replied as she ran up the stairs.

Usagi turned and went in the direction she thought the training area was in. As she got closer she heard the clashing sound of swords and knew she was going in the right direction. Running out into the open air of the training ground, she saw Endymion and a man she didn't know, but assumed was Allen. He hadn't been present at breakfast, but right now that didn't matter 'Merle was right they are here,' she thought as she caught her breath.

"Allen, Endymion," she called out. They turned to see who called to them, and saw a very distressed looking Usagi coming towards them.

"Usagi is there something wrong," asked Endymion kindly.

Usagi stopped before them trying to calm down as she relayed what had happened. "Yes Hitomi just had a vision, and she said that Fanalia will be under attack soon. After that she ran off to find Van, while I was told to find you both and Merle went to find the generals," explained Usagi.

"This is serious we must go to van right now," said Allen as he ran off.

"You better come too," said Endymion as he grabbed Usagi's hand and started to run in the same Direction as Allen. Unknown to him a small blush had formed on Usagi's cheeks. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~With Merle~

Merle ran upstairs and turned left running down the hall towards one of the rooms. 'Please let them be there,' she thought as she stopped at a door and strained her ears to listen. Sure enough she heard muffled sounds coming from behind the door and that was all she needed. She burst through the door yelling out to the people within.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, hurry Hitomi just had a vision that said we would be under attack soon," she said. "We need to go to Van-sama's study. Immediately they moved into action, running out the door and heading down the hall towards Van's study. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~With Hitomi~

Hitomi ran down the hall and then up a smaller set of stairs leading into another all. Running down this hall she went straight for a specific set of doors. She practically rammed her body into the doors, falling to her hands and knees as she tried to catch her breath. In front of her was a stunned Van and Dilandau who had been going over the results of the last battle.

"Hitomi!" Van exclaimed as he stood from his seat and ran over to her. Lifting her into a sitting position he let her rest against him as she tried to regain her breathing.

"Van... an enemy... is coming," she panted out.

"What?" he asked. She took a deep breath steadying herself, before she began to speak again.

"I had a Vision and in it Fanalia was under attack, and the sky went dark," she said. Just as she finished relaying this information, a huge gust of wind blew in from the window. The wind scattered the papers on Van's desk all over. They all looked out the window to see the sky start to darken. A few minutes later everyone was in Van's study discussing what they were going to do. Once everything was decided, they all set out to their posts or to get ready for the upcoming battle. Usagi, Hitomi, and Merle went to the infirmary, getting ready to care for the wounded. Van, Allen and Dilandau went to rally the soldiers, and Endymion and the generals went to prepare for battle. Soon Van, Allen, Dilandau, Endymion, the generals, and the soldiers were outside the city awaiting the enemy army. They all watched as the sky continued to darken and a mass of darkness began to make its way over the hill tops. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Back on earth~

Luna and Artemis, Usagi's cats, were currently napping on her bed. Suddenly Luna's head snapped up her eyes slightly wide, before narrowing in contemplation. Turning to Artemis she nudged him, getting his attention.

"Artemis do you feel that?" she asked him as she stared out the window as if seeing something that wasn't there before.

"Yes." He replied, now fully awake.

"I think that it's time to wake up the senshi," she told him in a serious tone as she stood and jumped up to the window.

"What!?" Artemis exclaimed. He followed after her, helping to open the window.

"I know that they are living their lives as normal teenagers and I hate to do this, but if we don't awaken them then the Negaverse will surely win," Luna said as she hopped out the window and into the tree. "Well are you coming or not?" She asked him. Artemis hesitated at first, but he jumped in to the tree and followed Luna. Together they climbed down the tree and ran off down street until they came to a small park. When they got there, they found a secluded spot and began to concentrate. The crescents on the foreheads glowed momentarily before they both disappeared. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Rei's Temple~

Rei was sitting in front of the great fire gasping for breath, for she had just had a vision. 'That vision,' she thought, 'I've had it before but I just don't know what it means.' Composing herself, she sat in front of the fire deep in thought until a voice broke through the silence.

"There you are Rei," said her grandfather as he entered the room.

"Grandfather, what do you want?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"There's some girls out front looking for you, I think they're friends of yours," he replied.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be out in a minute," she replied in return. She sighed as she watched her grandfather leave the room, closing the sliding door behind him. "I can't tell them about this vision, not yet at least. I just don't want them to worry," she said to herself quietly as she looked back into the fire. 'Sacred fire, please help me to better understand my vision,' she thought in silent prayer as she bowed to the sacred fire and then left to greet her friends.


	6. The Battle

Goth: See my live journal for the usual, as well as for why I didn't update this sooner.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Escaflowne or Sailormoon, so please don't sue.

Chapter 6: The Battle

~Earth~

Luna and Artemis had split up so that they could find all of the Senshi. Luna went to the Hikawa shrine, and Artemis went in search of Mina. After dodging in between pedestrians, avoiding a car or two and escaping from a dog, Luna arrived at the steps to the shrine. Taking the steps several at a time she ascended them quickly and ran towards to back side of the shrine where Rei's room was. 'My suspicion was correct,' thought Luna as she arrived outside the room, 'all of the girls are here except for Mina. I only hope that Artemis can find her.' Luna looked through the crack in the doorway and watched as Rei hesitantly told Ami and Makoto about her vision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Rei Room~

Rei, Ami and Makato were sitting around the low table in the middle of the room. All three of them had troubled looks on their face as Rei reluctantly told them of her vision. The snacks that Makoto had made were left untouched in the middle of the table. Even Ami's books were left unopened, sitting on the table in front of her.

"What do you think it means?" Makato asked worriedly as she looked from Rei to Ami.

"I don't know," replied Rei.

"Well I do," a voice said out of nowhere. The girls jumped looking around the room in confusion.

"Who said that?" asked Rei as she began to reach into her Miko uniform for her extra ofuda.

"I did," replied the voice as a cat entered the room from the sliding door and jumped up onto the table. "My name is Luna," the cat said. The girls jumped back looking at the cat in shock.

"Is it me, or did that cat just talk," said Makoto in disbelief.

"But that's impossible, cats can't talk," said Ami.

"Well I assure you Ami, that I can talk and that I'm here to tell you all something very important," Luna said as she looked at the three of them.

"Tell us what?" asked Rei.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet, at least not until Artemis arrives with Minako," she replied as she sat down and began licking her front right paw.

"Luna; how is it that you know are names?" asked Ami, as she settled back down at the table, still a little wary of the talking cat.

"Well Artemis and I have had our eyes on you all for some time, but I think that you all remember us both as being your friend Serena's cats," Luna said. Just then the sliding door opened all the way to reveal a girl with thigh length pale blond hair carrying a white cat.

"Well now that Artemis and Minako are here, we can begin," stated Luna. Artemis Jumped onto the table next to Luna, as Minako Sat opposite Makoto. Seeing that everyone was settled, Luna and Artemis began to explain to them about whom they were and what Rei's vision meant.

"So you're saying that you are from a kingdom on the moon, and that we're all reincarnated warriors from 1000 years ago, but where's the proof," said Mina. Luna and Artemis exchanged glances before both doing a back flip in the air. When they completed the flip four pens appeared in mid air before falling with a loud clatter on to the table. They noticed that each pen had a symbol on it to represent what planet they were from. Luna and Artemis pushed the pans towards their respective owners.

"Ami you are Sailor Mercury," said Luna, as she picked up the blue pen with the symbol of Mercury on it, "Rei you are Sailor Mars, Makoto you are Sailor Jupiter, and Minako you are Sailor Venus said. Rei picked up the red pen with the symbol of Mars, Makoto picked dup the green pen with the symbol of Jupiter, and Mina picked up the Orange pen with the symbol of Venus. "Now, if you still don't totally believe us, then I would like each of you to repeat after me. Ami, call out Mercury Power Make up, Rei, call out Mars Power Make up, Makoto call out Jupiter Power Make up, and Mina, call out Venus Power Make up." Looking at each other with skepticism and caution, they each began to call out what they were told.

"Mercury Power," shouted Ami.

"Mars Power," shouted Rei.

"Jupiter Power," shouted Makoto

"Venus Power," shouted Minako

"Make up!" they shouted as one. Their respective colors began to surround them as they were lifted up off the ground. They twirled around in the air, their clothes melting away to slowly be replaced by the Sailor Fuku's. Ami was surrounded by bubbles, Rei was surrounded by fire, Makoto was surrounded by fire, and finally Minako was surrounded by s swirl of Heart shaped lights. For the first time they each transformed in to their senshi counterparts. They all turn to Luna and Artemis with looks of Bewilderment on their faces.

"Ok now that I'm sure you all believe us, we need to leave," Luna said. Artemis then stepped forward to take charge.

"Right then," he said, "Everyone gather together in a circle and hold hands. He and Luna jumped off the table and joined them in the middle of the circle. "Now Concentrate your energies and clear your minds, we will do the rest." He watched as they each closed their eyes and began to concentrate on their powers. Slowly they each began to glow their respective colors and the air became charged with energy. Luna and Artemis closed their eyes and concentrated on where they large amount of negative energy was coming from. In a flash of multi colored light, they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Gaea~

The fight on Gaea wasn't going to well. It appeared at first that Van and the others were winning but looks can be deceiving, very deceiving. It turns out that the enemy was much stronger then the last time. As they continued to hack their way through the youma, more seemed to appear out of nowhere. The battle was looking grim as more soldiers fell at the hands of the youma.

"They just keep on coming," Allen grunted as he deflected the claws of a particularly vicious looking youma and decapitated it.

"Ya I think that we already know the obvious pretty boy so why don't you shut your mouth," Said Dilandau as he cut through another youma, blood covering his face. His eye's still held the slight madness and thrill of the kill in them as they did during the war, but it wasn't as noticeable as it had been back then.

"Dilandau, shut up. We don't need your wise cracks right now," said van as he slashed trough one youma after another. It was the truth though, because no matter how many they killed more came and took they're place.

"This battle is probably worse than our previous ones," said Allen.

"No really, you just figure that out," replied Dilandau sarcastically.

"Will you guys just quit it and keep fighting our enemy, we've already lost a lot of men, so please stay focused," Van Said just before he received a hard blow to the stomach.

"Hey Van, why don't you go get Escaflowne?" asked Allen, "We can keep them busy while you go get it."

"No Allen, I made a promise that I would never awaken Escaflowne ever again and I'm not about to break that promise," replied Van. He slashed through another youma just in time to deflect an attack from another.

~Meanwhile, back in the city~

There was a flash of multicolored lights over the city of Fanalia, and if one were to look up at the palace roof they would see that light was coming from there. Unfortunately the streets of the city were bare so there was no one there to witness it. All of the City's occupants were sheltered in their homes waiting anxiously for the battle to end. When the light died down you could clearly make out the figures of four teenage girls and two cats. As the girls got their wits about them, they looked around.

"So where are we?" asked Jupiter.

"We are on the Planet of Gaea, but as to the country, I'm afraid I don't know," Luna replied.

"Luna look," said Venus. She pointed out towards the fields where a battle was talking place. It looked like a large mass of darkness was moving, almost like a wave, over the red and silver of the soldier's armor. It also looked as if the soldiers were losing the battle.

"I sense a lot of negative energy coming from that battle field," said Mars.

"Luna what are those things that the people are fighting?" asked Jupiter.

"Those are youma; they were created by our enemy the Queen of the negaverse." She said.

"You girls better go help those people in the fight, we'll go look for Serena," said Artemis. The girls nodded and took off, hopping over the roof tops of the buildings to reach the fields outside of the city. Luna and Artemis took off down a set of stairs off to the side in search of their char, Serena.

"So where do you think she should be?" asked Artemis, as they ran down a hall.

"Well I don't know but if we concentrate, we should be able to sense her energy," Luna replied as she closed her eyes. About a minute later her eyes snapped open. "I found her," she said as she turned the corner heading down another hall, with Artemis on her tail. Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Luna made her way in, while Artemis followed right after her. There in the room was Usagi, her new friend Hitomi, and a cat girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~In the room~

The battle had begun a couple hours ago and they were getting restless. Hitomi sat on one of the cots as calmly as she could, while trying not to snap at Merle who was pacing back and forth mumbling what sounds like, "oh lord van," over and over again. Usagi was at one of the windows watching with worried eyes, the battle that was taking place. Suddenly Merle stopped pacing her tail twitching as the fur stood on end.

"Someone's here," said Merle.

"Merle there's no one here but us," said Hitomi as she looked around the room.

"No Hitomi, she's right you aren't the only ones in here," said a voice. Just after the voice spoke two cats jumped up onto the cot that Merle were standing by. Serena gasped.

"Luna, Artemis, but how," Serena trailed off.

"That will be explained later right now you need to go help you friends in battle," said Artemis. After he said this Luna did a back flip and a brooch appeared. Serena eeped in fear, jumping to one of the corners furthest from the cats.

"Y-you can t-talk," she stuttered staring at the cats in confusion and slight fear.

"We have no time for this Serena," said Luna sternly, "everything can be explained later. Right now your friends are in danger. That brooch is your transformation brooch. Hold it up and shout Moon Prism Power Make up." Serena hesitantly did as she was told, reaching out to pick up the brooch. She held the brooch up and repeated what her cat had said, and was surprised when a strange uniform replaced her clothes.

"How?" She asked looking down at herself.

"As Artemis and I said it will be explain later right now your friends are fighting in a battle that might kill them and they need your help," said Luna, repeating what she had just said a moment ago. Serena nodded still unsure of what to do as she ran out of the room to help her friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Back to the Battle~

Van was having a tough time, but then again he wasn't the only one. Just as a youma was about to slash him in half, a fireball saved him. He looked in the direction that the attack had come from to see a girl, but he didn't have time to stop and gawk. Mars, satisfied with her attack pull out a hand full of charms, and called out her attack. "Aku Ryu Tai San." The charms lit on fire as they flew through the air to land on the youmas, which they burst in to flame. The Surrounding was suddenly covered in a thick fog that froze the youma's in place.

"Thanks Mercury," said Jupiter.

"No problem, but you might want to hurry and attack because I can't hold this fog up forever.

"Sure." Jupiter said as she unleashed her bolts of lightning. "Jupiter thunder!" the youma's crumbled to dust.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" shouted Venus. They were starting to win the battle now. A majority of the Youma that had filled the field were gone. The continued to come in droving wave, that is until a voice rang out trough the air.

"Moon Tiara Magic," the voice yelled and a girl who was throwing a golden discus soon followed it. Everyone watched as the discus cut threw youma after youma, never stopping. The other scouts immediately followed up that attack with their own. Finally the enemy began to retreat. The battle was over finally, but now explanations were in order.


	7. Explanations

Goth: nothing to say this week but I did leave a nice post in my live journal about my day Monday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Sailor moon so please do not sue me.

Chapter7: Explanations

Everyone began to search the field looking for those who were still living while separating them from the bodies of the dead. The living who were injured were brought to a tent by the city walls where Merle, Hitomi, Usagi, the scouts and many healers waiting to clean and dress their wounds. The bodies of the dead were placed in rows with sheets of cloth over them as a form of respect. The soldiers who were well enough or uninjured moved among the bodies lifting sheets to identify the brave men who now lay dead. Van and Allen were with them helping to identify the bodies. They all dreaded having to inform the families of these men that their husbands, fathers or sons, would not be returning to them. So they all continued on well into the early twilight, when the last sheet was placed over the last body and the last wound on the last man was wrapped.

Exhausted from the day's events, Van and the others returned to the castle. Everyone followed Van as he made his way down a few halls and into a fair sized room. The room was a room that was used for small socials, with couches chairs and few small tables set up in various spots. A rich deep red rug covered most of the polished floor and a large fire was burning in the fireplace. No longer covered in blood everyone sat in the couches and chairs surround the fireplace. Luna and Artemis situated themselves in front of the fireplace and waited for everyone to focus.

"Okay, now that we're all here and clean, we can begin," said Serena, being serious for once. She looked down at her cats waiting for the explanation. Luna was the first to speak, addressing everyone in the room.

"My name is Luna and the cat besides me is Artemis," she began, "We are originally from the moon kingdom, and we were advisors to the last Queen of the moon, Queen Serenity,"

"What happened," asked Merle with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Our kingdom was destroyed by an evil queen, along with all of its in habitants," replied Luna

"But just before the kingdom was destroyed, Queen Serenity used the Ginzoushu and trapped the evil queen and her minions inside of it. She then sealed away her daughter, the senshi, the Prince of Earth, his Generals, and the whole population of the moon 1000 years into the future to be reborn and live out normal lives." finished Artemis. Everyone was staring at the cats with mixed emotions of awe, sorrow and disbelief.

"That's not the whole story is it," stated Van.

"No," Luna replied, "She used what little energy she had left to seal us away until the time we would need to be awakened to watch over the Princess and if the need arose, reawaken the Senshi. The Enemy that you have been fighting Van is no ordinary enemy, those creatures are youma and they are Queen Beryl's evil army. She will stop at nothing until the Solar System and silver crystal are hers."

"So if what you say is true, we were alive 1000 years ago and protected this Princess," said Rei.

"Yes," Luna replied.

"Then how come we don't remember our past, and who is the princess?" asked Minako.

"The reason you don't remember your past is because the princess must first remember who she is, and I'm afraid that Luna and I cannot tell you who the Princess is," replied Artemis.

"Okay I can deal with that," said Makoto.

"Oh I just realized something," said Usagi as she jumped off the couch.

"What?" asked Rei.

"I forgot to introduce you guys to each other," she replied scratching the back of her head. Everyone almost fell over at that. Rei sighed in annoyance and tried hard not to smack Usagi as she replied.

"So get on with it then." Usagi for the most part ignored the tone of her comment as she began to introduce everyone.

"This is Hitomi, one of my new friends that I made in school, Van the King of Fanalia, Merle Van's adopted sister, Dilandau an ex Dragon Slayer, Endymion Prince of Elysion, and His generals, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite," she said all in one breath, "And these are my friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako." Everyone greeted each other politely before quieting again as a question was asked.

"Where exactly is this crystal that you spoke of?" asked Endymion "And exactly how powerful is it?"

"I am unsure as to where the crystal is at this time," replied Luna, "Both Artemis and I were asleep before we saw what Queen Serenity did with it. The Ginzoushu is extremely powerful. It could even give Queen Beryl the power to destroy the universe. However, the amount of power that is used at any given time is determined, by the will power, emotions, and mindset of the user." Endymion nodded satisfied with her answer.

The question and answer continued on for a bit before lighter subjects were brought up. As the girls laughed at Mina while she tried and failed at flirting with Kunzite, Usagi gazed into the fire with a trouble look. 'A crystal with that much power,' she thought, 'What would happen to the earth, to this world and solar system if we don't succeed in finding the crystal or princess.' With troubled thoughts on her mind she excused herself for the night. Endymion also stood excusing himself as he followed her out into the hall.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as he fell instep beside her.

"Yes I'm alright Endymion-sama," She replied with false cheer, "I'm just a little tired is all." Endymion studied her for a moment, not believing what she said.

"Then allow me to escort you to your room milady," he said as he bowed slightly at the waist before holding out his arm for her to take." Usagi giggled slightly at his antics and blushed as she took his offered arm. He smirked causing her to duck her head as her blush deepened. Like the gentleman he was he escorted her down the halls, following her directions.

A few minutes later found the two of them exchanging goodnights at her door. With a small smile huge blush she entered her room and quietly closed the door. Going over to the armoire she opened it and started looking for something to wear to bed. Pushing aside a few dresses she pulled out a long pink silk nightgown and her blush returned with a vengeance when she saw that the silk was see-through. Putting the nightgown aside she dived back into the armoire to see if she could find a robe to cover herself in case someone called on her during the night or in the early morning. Sighing in relief she pulled out a light pink silk robe that looked like it matched the nightgown. She walked over to the bed with both and placing the robe over a chair on her way. She then got undressed tossing her clothes in a pile off to the side and sliding into the gown. She then pulled the covers on the bed down preparing it for her to get in. Walking over to the balcony she pulled the heavy drapes closed and then she went around the room putting out the various candles. Yawning she walked back over to the bed and climbed in pulling the covers over herself. A few minutes later Usagi was off in dreamland.


	8. Dream

Goth: see my live journal for an explanation for why I was so late in this update.

Disclaimer: yea I wish, but sad to say no I don't own Escaflowne or Sailormoon

Return of the Past Chapter 8: Dream

~// Beginning of dream \\~

The room was bathed in the soft glowing light that as emitted from the surface of the planet. It was light enough that you could see everything almost perfectly. Covering almost the whole white marble floor was a fluffy white carpet. Up against the far left wall was a door and n the wall opposite was a large balcony with Large heavy silvery white drapes, that were drawn back to let the light in. The glass doors were closed but even still the view of the planet that was shown on the outside was spectacular with its swirling colors of blue, green, brown and white. Up against the wall adjacent to the balcony was a vanity with all the accessories you could possible think of, an armoire and two more doors. In the middle of the room was a circle of cozy couches and chairs all set up around a low table glass table. Up against the wall opposite the armoire was a large king-sized bed, covered in a multitude of silver and white blankets and pillows. Drawn around the bed were sheer white curtains and strewn about on the bed and floor around the bed were a multitude of different stuffed animals.

In the middle of the bed with her face buried in the pillows, clutching a stuffed rabbit was a young teenage girl with impossible long silvery golden hair. She snored softly, shifting slightly in her sleep as the door on the far left wall opened and closed. A figured moved away from the door and towards the bed. As the figure grew closer to the bed you could see that it was another young teenage girl with short cropped wavy reddish orange hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a modest peasant's dress that was a deep green, with a long sleeved white blouse underneath it. Part of her hair was tied back by a matching green bow. As she reached the bed she pulled back the sheer curtains and tied them at the bed posts then shook the girl lying in bed. The girl in bed mumbled incorrectly as she rolled over. Rolling her eyes she moved away from the bed and to the armoire to pick out a dress for the girl. Grinning mischievously she pulled out a beautiful white dress with gold circles lining the top a string of pearls lining the waist and a long flowing bow tied at the back. It looked like almost all the others with one small change, it required a corset. The girl pulled out the matching corset and placed both on the end of the bed. She then walked back and grabbed a pair of white sandals with one inch heels and placed those by the bed. Walking over to where the other girl still laid she proceeded to wake her up.

"Serenity," the girl huffed slightly, "come now, it's time to get up." Serenity moaned softly and mumbled something before rolling over again. The girl not one to give in shook Serenity harder.

"Alright I'm up," Serenity said groggily as she turned to look at the other girl. Bleary crystal blue eyes blinked at the girl as her hair shifted to reveal a dimly glowing golden crescent on her forehead. "You didn't have to shake me so hard Molly." Molly giggled and dodged a pillow as Serenity glared at her.

"Now that you're awake I'll prepare your bath," said molly as she ran to one of the doors on the wall opposite the bed and disappeared to the room on the other side before she could get hit with another pillow. Groaning Serenity got up from her bed and slowly made her way over to the balcony doors to look at the earth. She didn't know how long she stared at it before she felt a hand on her shoulder. With a small shriek she turned around to see Molly her eyes lit up with laughter. "I called your name a few times, but you didn't answer me," she said suppressing her laughter.

"Molly please don't do that," Said Serenity as she took in a few gulps of air.

"Well I did call your name Serenity, but you were too caught up in looking at the Earth," Molly said in a matter of fact tone. Serenity chose to be quite and glowered at Molly. "Now let's get you into the bath so I can get help you get dressed."

Molly ushered Serenity into the bathroom and helped her change out of her nightgown. Taking her night gown in one arm Molly grabbed a couple of bottles of soaps and shampoo's, placing them on the side of the tub, while Serenity got into the tub. She then left Serenity to bath in peace while she went back into the bed room to make the bed and pick up the pillows. Molly returned about 20 minutes later with a fluffy linen robe and held it open in front of the tub. Serenity pouted slightly before getting up out of the tub and stepping into the robe. Molly let the robe go so Serenity could tie it closed and grabbed a towel off of the nearby counter so she could dry Serenity's hair. After a few minutes of towel drying Serenity's hair she put the towel down and went into the bedroom to retrieve a hair brush, then proceeded to brush Serenity's hair, until it had a glossy shine. They both moved back into the bed room and Serenity groaned as she noticed the dress that was laid out.

"Why do you torture me so?" she asked Molly.

"Since you decided to sleep all day I had to pick out the dress for you," replied Molly nonchalantly, "So now you must endure the consequences." Serenity moaned at the thought of what was to come as she moved over to the bed and waited for Molly to help her dress. Molly helped her into the corset and then told her to brace herself as she began to pull on the strings. Serenity gasped as she clutched onto the bedpost in front of her.

"Why must these dratted things be so tight?" Serenity asked as she tried to take in another breath.

"It's supposed to help accentuate your figure," Molly replied, "or so I'm told" She pulled on a couple more strings before Serenity shouted at her.

"Molly!" she exclaimed, "If you make it any tighter I won't be able to breathe." Serenity endured another tug on the strings of the corset before molly tied them.

"That should do it," said Molly in a satisfied tone, "now stop fidgeting and turn around. I still need to help you put you dress on and finish getting you ready for the ball."

~1 hour later - Ballroom~

There was laughter and the sound of fabric moving as people talked and danced around the grand ball room. The room was pure white with marble floors. Gold filigree was etched in swirling designs in the marble along the edge of the room and the pillars. Large cream colored drapes hung from each balcony entrance and the glass doors were pulled open. Along the north side of the room was a raised dais on which sat two thrones. In one of them say a regal looking woman in a long white gown that had a bow with a crescent moon on the front of it and fairy like wings for the bow on the back. She had long lavender silver hair tied into two odango's on her head the rest left streaming down in curling waves and crystalline blue eyes. In the middle of her forehead was a shimmering crescent moon symbol that gave off a faint glow. In a half spiral two stair cases flowed down the left side of the room with page boys standing at the doors to announce guests. At the top of one of the stair cases stood Serenity as the doors closed behind her.

"Presenting her Majesty Princess Serenity," called out the page. Serenity took a big breath then started down the staircase to the awaiting crowd of people. All the while she praying that she wouldn't trip and fall down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the stair case, a hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Princess, may I have this dance," asked a voice. She looked up to see the very person she hoped would be there. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a flowing cape. A white mask covered his eyes but she knew them to be a deep ocean blue in color. His midnight black hair was cut short with his bangs sweeping into his face. It was Prince Endymion of Earth.

"Why of course," was her reply, as she was swept onto the dance floor. She smiled with an almost dreamy look on her face as he led her in a waltz. As they danced the people formed a circle around them, many whispering about how they made a cute couple. As soon as the song ended, Endymion led her out unto one of the balconies. He then turned to face her with a serious air about him. Sighing he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, realizing every moment that she had with him.

"Serenity," He said her name in a soft caress, "this is the last time that we'll see each other,"

"What do you mean?" she replied as she looked into his eyes with worry.

"Queen Beryl is raising an army on earth and I must leave tonight to go help my people in the battle against her," he explained his voice still soft.

"If you must leave then take this with you," Serenity said as she placed something in his hands. He looked down and saw that it was her star locket.

"I can't take this--," but he was cut off. She placed a finger on his lips as she spoke.

"Take it so that you'll remember me when you leave." After she said this they Endymion leaned down and kissed her lips not wanting to let her go. As they were pulling apart from the kiss a strong wind picked up and ripped them apart from each other.

"Endymion!" Serenity called out to him, but it was too late he was gone. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded my fire and it was threatening to engulf her. Just as the flames started to lick at her dress, they back away and a huge figure could be seen inside the flames. A loud roar came forth and the figure broke through the flames, it was a dragon. His body was covered in reddish brown scales, he had horns, and yellow eyes, and long spikes running down his back. When he landed in front of her the ground shook. He was now standing on all fours in front of her, looking at her as if trying to decide whether she was the one he needed to speak to or not.

"Are you Usagi?" the dragon asked.

"Usagi?" She asked in confusion. Looking around she and the dragon were surround by nothing but darkness. As she looked down at herself she noticed that her clothes and hair color had changed. Her hair was now a golden blonde and a little shorter and she was dressed in a school girl uniform. Comprehension dawned on her after a moment and she looked back up at the dragon. "Yes."

"Then you are the one I have been searching for," said the dragon in his deep booming voice. He lowered himself until he was in a laying position and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean," she asked wondering where she was and why there was a dragon here.

"You mean you do not know of you heritage?" asked the dragon.

"Wha?"

"You are a draconian, one of the last to be precise," Said the dragon in reply to her inarticulate question.

"What's exactly is that?"

"A draconian is a descendent of the people of Atlantis, and are believed to be a cursed people," he explained, "if you don't believe me then close your eyes and imagine yourself with angel like wings." Usagi did as he said and closed her eyes. She imagined a picture of herself but with wing's and concentrated, soon she could feel a pain in her back. She screamed out in pain as to pure white wings shot out of her back. The dragon smiled. "Look behind you," he said to her crouching form. Usagi did and she was surprised at what she saw, she then looked back up at the dragon.

"So why have you been looking for me," she asked.

"This enemy that you fight is not only after the Ginzoushu, but she is also after me," he replied, "She needs the blood of a draconian to free me. I came to warn you because you are the only one who can free me, and because you are the only one who has the power to control me if something should go wrong."

"I don't understand," she said as her confusion increased.

"You will in due time. You must wake up now; your friends are worried about you." With that the dragon and everything around her disappeared.

~// End Dream \\~

Usagi awoke with a start to find five faces staring down at her in worry.

"Usagi are you alright," asked Rei.

"Yes I'm fine I just had a bad dream is all," she replied. 'But what did that dragon mean and what was that scene I played through in the beginning mean? Who's Serenity, is she me?' All these questions raced through her mind as her friends back off slightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Ami as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"You were moaning in your sleep and you kept tossing and turning," said Makoto

"And then you screamed," said Minako. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm fine guys really," she said, "you should all go back to bed." She shooed everyone from her room and then settled herself back down in bed to go back to sleep. Luna stayed silent as she curled up next to her.


	9. Sailor Pluto

Goth: nothing to say this week but check the next two chapters =P.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon so don't sue me.

The Next day Usagi awoke feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Getting up she walked over to the armoire and pulled out a dress. She then proceeded to her bathroom where she disrobed and washed herself. Once she felt clean and she was dressed in the dress she had chosen she walked back out into the room and sat at the vanity. Picking up the brush from the vanity, she began to brush her hair. Her movements while she did this seemed almost mechanical and she had a faraway look on her face. In truth she was thinking about her dream from the night before. She was still unsure as to whether or not it had been real or if it had just been a product of her imagination. As she thought about the dream she tossed around the idea of whether she should tell her friends or not. Finishing her hair she got up and walked over to the balcony, sighing as she looked out at the peaceful scenery below her. Only a few days ago did her life change and become more complicated than a normal teenagers. In fact she's more than a normal teenager; she's Sailor moon and a draconian. That was something that confused her slightly. She had a secret from the others yes but she wondered now if that was really the name of what she was. She had made a promise to someone and she was going to keep it for as long as she could, but the rest of the dream still bothered her. She was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom door opening and shoes softly tapping on the floor.

"Usa-chan, are you okay," asked Minako as she walked in the room. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yes Mina-chan I'm alright," Usagi answered, "I'm just a little tired is all."

"You're lying Usagi," said Minako stubbornly, "I can tell. Now what's wrong?"

"I already told you that nothing's wrong." Usagi was starting to get a little annoyed with her friend.

"If nothing's wrong then why are you letting it bother you so much," retorted Mina in a soft voice. "Listen the others and I are worried about you Usa-chan. We just want to make you sure that you're alright."

"Well I'm okay, I'm just a little tired," Usagi replied. Minako looked at Usagi she could tell that there was something bothering her, but she was right. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Alright Usagi, but you know, whatever it is that's bothering you, you can always tell us. We are your friends after all, and we'll always be here for you Usa-chan," Mina said, as she hugged Usagi.

"Thanks Mina-chan," Usagi said as she returned the hug. Minako smiled as she pulled away and took another look at Usagi. She began to giggle slightly when she noticed their choice of dress. "What is it?" Asked Usagi a little confused.

"We are wearing the same dress," replied Minako with a giggle. Looking down Usagi took notice of this and began to giggle herself. They were both dressed in the same exact style dress. The dresses were a peasant style with slightly low cut bodices and elbow length sleeves. The skirts of the dresses went down to their ankles and in the front the top layer was slit up to the bodice to show the under layer. The only difference in their dresses were the colors. Usagi's dress was in different shades of pink. The bodice and under skirt being darker than the sleeves and over skirt, and Minako's was in different shades of orange. Again, the bodice and underskirt being darker than the sleeves and overskirt. The two of them giggled for a bit before finally being able to breathe. Smiling Usagi hugged Minako again.

"I'm going to go find the others. Let's meet out in the garden ok," said Minako as she pulled away. Usagi nodded in agreement and walked Minako to the door of her room. Bidding Minako a temporary goodbye she closed the door and walked over to the small table in the middle of the room. She sat down at the table and placed her chin on one of her hands as she thought about the dream once more and what Minako had said. A few minutes later her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping really.

~// Day dream begin \\~

This time the dream was different. Usagi was surrounded by nothing but mist, and was in a place that seemed endless. She was dressed once more, in a long white dress with golden circle trimming along the top, going around the back in a V shape. At the small of her back there was a large bow with a long train of fabric that trailed along behind her about one fourth of the way from the ground. Her hair was up in its trademark style of two odangos on either side of her head and was once again just barely brushed against the ground. She wasn't surprised at the color of her hair this time as she knew it was a silvery golden color once more. In her hair were two pearl barrettes and she had a set of dangling gold earrings in each ear. Even though she couldn't see it, on her forehead was an upturned golden crescent moon that gave off a faint glow.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked around, "Where am I?"

"Hime-sama." Said a voice. She spun around, but there was no one there. "Hime-sama," said the voice again. The voice was soft and misty sounding, and it sounded like it was coming from all around her. "Hime-sama," said the voice again, but this time it sounded more solid. Usagi spun around again, but this time she saw something in the fog. She began to walk towards it. The fog seemed to part in front of her, as she got closer and she could make out what the object was. It was a door, a large white door with the many phases of the moon carved upon the surface of it. Standing in front of the door was what looked like a strangely clad figure. As she got closer she realized that the figure was a female and she recognized the outfit that she was wearing to be a senshi fuku.

"Who are you," she asked when she finally stopped in front of this figure. It seemed as though the mist was still covering her despite how close she was to the woman now.

"I'm called Sailor Pluto, Hime-sama," the woman replied as the mist finally dissipated to reveal the woman's features. The bodice and gloves of her fuku were white, while the skirt, boots, and choker were black. The front and back bow were a dark crimson color just like her eyes, and her earrings were arrow shaped and red. Her skin was a dark tan despite the fact that it had probably been a long time since this woman had seen the sun. Her hair, which was half pulled up into a bun, was black with forest green highlights. In her hand she held a long staff that was shaped like a key. The top of the staff was heart shaped with a crimson red orb in the middle. She looked to be in her twenties but her eyes told Usagi otherwise. They were sad and held a look that only elders would hold. She had a wisdom that no one possessed and had witnessed far too much in her time.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked a confused Usagi.

"I'm sorry but I can not reveal that to you." Replied Pluto, "You will find out when the time is right."

"Okay then where am I." Usagi asked putting her other question aside for a later time.

"You are at the gates of time," Pluto said as she gestured to the area around them, "I've called you here to warn you of the danger that is upon you."

"What danger?" Usagi felt that for every question answered more seemed to pop up.

"I'm sure that you've already been visited by a dragon and found out your family's heritage by now," said Pluto in a matter of fact tone a slight smile gracing her stoic features.

"Yes," replied Usagi, "but what has that got to do with this danger?"

"It has a lot to do with this danger that I speak of." Said Pluto her tone becoming deadly serious, "You must find the key to the dragon's prison, and stop the evil queen. I'm sure you already know of the consequences if you don't." Usagi nodded her head. "Good, then you must warn your friends."

~// end dream \\~

Usagi jolted awake, looking around, disoriented, before she realized that she was still sitting in the chair at the table in her room. Getting her bearings she remembered the dream she just had. It had seemed if possible, even more prophetic than her last. Getting up she slipped on a pair of slipper like shoes and left her room to tell the others about what Sailor Pluto had said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Outside in a tree~

"So do you think Sestuna told her?" asked a rough almost male sounding voice.

"Of course she did Ruka-chan, why else would Hime-sama run off so fast," said another voice, this one sounding soft and melodic. There in a tree that was next to Usagi's Balcony were three figures, shrouded in the leaves and shade. Short Sandy hair and grey-blue eyes. The other had shoulder length wavy aqua hair and matching eyes. While the youngest of the three had chin length pin straight black hair and violet eyes.

"I don't know Michi-chan, all I know is that the bitch who calls herself a queen better not lay a hand on koneko-chan or there'll be hell to pay," said the now Identified 'Ruka-chan', while punching her fist.

"Haruka! Don't say such word in front of Hotaru," 'Michi-chan' admonished while hitting Haruka over the head.

"Yea Ruka-papa, don't say those bad words in front of me," said Hotaru in mock anger.

"I'm sorry Hota-chan," said Haruka.

"It's ok Ruka-papa."

"Alright you two I think that we should leave now or we risk being found," said Michiru.

Haruka nodded and lifted the seven year old Hotaru into her arms. Both her and Michiru then jumped down from the tree and then over the wall to the city outside. They thought that they hadn't been seen, but a pair of sky blue eyes had watched as they ran away. Slowly a white cat came out of his hiding place. It was Artemis.

"So Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn have returned," he said in a thoughtful but serious voice, "That must mean that there is more danger here than in the outer posts. I better go and inform Luna of this." Artemis took off in the opposite direction running back into the palace to find his female counterpart.


	10. Folken Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Escaflowne, so please don't sue.

Return of the Past Chapter10: Folken Returns

It's been peaceful for a few weeks now. Everyone was on edge because there hadn't been any attacks and they didn't know what the queen was up to. Currently they were in a meeting room sitting at a table discussing the current situation. The room wasn't very interesting as there weren't really any decorations. There was a large table for meetings with to her countries or the advisors an on the far wall to the right were large windows looking out into the world. The only decoration of sorts was a large banner with Fanalian crest and the family colors sitting on the wall behind the head of the table. The only people not present were Hitomi, Merle, and Allen. Hitomi was still asleep when van had checked on her and he didn't want to wake her up. Merle had made some kind of excuse that new dresses were needed for the girls, so she was out 'shopping'. As for Allen, he had returned to Asturia to inform Dryden and Milerna of what's been happening.

"I say that we just go in there and blow the mother fuckers up," said Dilandau as he slammed his fists on the table.

"We can't do that!" shouted Van as he glared at Dilandau.

"Why? 'Cause you're a little baby chicken that doesn't want to get hurt," mocked Dilandau.

"Dilandau knock it off!" shouted Endymion.

"Why? What you gonna do? Threaten me with that big bad sword," he shot back mockingly.

"Will you all knock it off!" shouted a voice. The room quieted as everyone looked down the table to the person who had shouted. They were shocked to see that it was Usagi. She was now standing with her hand on her hips and a look of reprimanding anger on her face. "Your acting like a bunch of children, fighting over who should go first. This is not the time to act like children. We need to think this out and not act irrationally. If we attack head on without a plan or the information that we need, we'll end up getting ourselves killed! Do you want that Dilandau?" By the end of her speech she was livid.

The senshi all backed up, knowing that they should get out of the way. It was rare when Usagi got truly mad, and when she got angry you'd better get out of the way. Luna jumped up onto the table. Despite the fact that she was in enough shock over her wards current actions, she was proud. Though the others couldn't tell it, or so she thought, she could see the royalty in her shining outward at this moment. Only one other had noticed the slight change to the sound of her voice, the speech, and the slight commanding air that seemed to swirl about her in that very moment. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought as a couple strands of raven black hair fell into his face.

"Usagi is right," she said calmly, "We can't just charge in there with no information, and no training. It'd be like walking blindly into high traffic or a ragging stampede."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" asked Van as he relaxed in his seat. Usagi having calmed slightly, sat back down in her seat and looked around the room. She noticed Endymion staring at her and ducked her head. A light blush began to form on her cheeks.

"I suggest that we watch our enemy carefully and come up with a plan. We should also hone our skills," replied Luna. "No matter how skilled a warrior you may be young king it is never wise to let your guard down."

"I agree," said Ami, "I'll start running a surveillance program to monitor the activity of negative energy, and see if she's up to anything."

"Good idea Ami," replied Luna, "The rest of the senshi are to go to the training courtyard and begin sparring." Minako, Makoto, and Usagi left for the training courtyard but Rei stayed behind. Luna looked at her in curiosity as she turned to Van.

"Van-sama, Do you have any fire reading shrines?" Rei asked.

"What?" was in intelligent reply.

"Do you have a shrine with a sacred fire so that I can do a fire reading?" she asked with more of an explanation.

"We have a shrine here in the palace," he replied, "but we don't have a sacred fire."

"Well, do you have some fire wood?" she then asked

"Yes," He replied as he stood.

"Then can you show me the shrine?" she asked "and bring some fire wood to it please."

"Of course," Van replied, "Dilandau, Endymion, could you please help."

"Yes," replied Endymion as he stood, "come on Dilandau, let's go get the wood." Dilandau stood and followed Endymion grudgingly.

"This way Rei," said Van as he started to leave the room. Rei followed him out of the room and down the hall.

"I guess we better train ourselves," said Kunzite. He turn and left the room. Zoecite, Jedite, and Nephrite followed after him. As they were leaving the room Artemis entered and hopped up onto the table next to Luna

"Luna can I speak with you outside?" he asked her. She looked at him seeing that there was something important that he wanted to tell her.

"Go ahead Luna, I can start the program on my own," said Ami as she pulled out her Henshin pen. Luna nodded, and hopped off of the table with Artemis following her, and together they left the room.

Ami transformed and pulled out her mini-computer. She reached up to her left ear and pressed the earring. A visor appeared, covering her eyes. She began to type into her mini computer and data started to appear on the visor and the small screen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~In the hall~

"What is it Artemis?" asked Luna when they were a safe distance from the room.

"A few weeks ago I saw the outers." Luna's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it was them, and I didn't want to worry you." He replied trying to calm her.

"Artemis," she started, "if the outers are really hear than that must mean that we are dealing with just more than Queen Beryl." By the end she was hissing slightly.

"I know Luna, but we can't tell the inners yet." He replied. He nuzzled her cheek giving her a lick. Luna nodded in understanding as she calmed slightly. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's ok," she replied as she nuzzled him back, "I better get back to Ami. Why don't you go supervise the others in they're training." Artemis nodded his head and they both went their separate way

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Shrine~

"I still don't see why I gotta do this," complained Dilandau. As he placed another small pile of wood on the floor in the shrine.

"Shut it Dilandau," said Van. Endymion just sighed and shook his head.

"Is this normal?" Rei asked him.

"Yes," replied Endymion, "They fight like this all of the time. They have a kind of sibling rivalry, even though they aren't even related." Rei laughed at this as she knew what that was like.

"Well they kind of act like Usagi and me," she said. Endymion looked at her questioningly. "What I mean is that Usagi and I are always fighting about something at one time or another, like those two" Endymion nodded.

"Well it seems that you have everything that you need so I'll just grab these two children and leave you to your peace," said Endymion as he grabbed Van and Dilandau by the scruffs of their necks. He chucked slightly as he dragged the both of them out of the room, and they were still fighting. Rei giggled at their antics and sighed; she had her work cut out for her. She turned to the pile of wood and began to set up a suitable fire pit. It took her about 10 minutes position the wood. She then stood before the square shaped stack of wood and called upon her powers of Mars. A small ball of fire began to form at her fingertips. She shot the fire into the stack of wood and watched as the wood instantly caught fire. In no time at all she had a great roaring fire. She knelt before the flames taking in the familiar smell as she closed her eyes and began to chant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Training courtyard~

A ball lighting shot forth from Sailor Jupiter's hands. Its target quickly dodged the attack and retaliated with her tiara. "Come on Sailor Moon, you can do better than that," said Jupiter as she easily dodged the discus of light. Sailor Moon growled in frustration as she concentrated on her tiara. Moving her hands she was able to make the tiara turn in a wide arc and come back towards her and Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter's eyes widened as she realized what her leader was trying to do. At the last moment she dropped to the ground to avoid the energy discus with a grin on her face. "That was close," she said. Sailor Moon smirked as she caught her tiara as put it back in its place.

"God job Sailor Moon your Tiara attack has improved but you still need to improve on your hand to hand combat skills," said Artemis from the sidelines. "I want you and Sailor Jupiter to continue with hand to hand combat." Sailor Moon groaned.

"Why do we have to do it now?" she whined in protest, "can't we take a small break?"

"Sailor Moon lets finish with the training first then we can go rest," said Sailor Jupiter. Sailor moon let out an exaggerated sigh as she got into a fighting position with barely enough time to dodge Jupiter's punch. Artemis stayed and watched them for a few minutes before going over to where Sailor Venus was currently learning to use a sword. He watched as she lunged towards her instructor with a seemingly perfect form. Unfortunately at the last second she tripped and lost her balance. Artemis sighed.

"This is going to be a long, long day," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Back in the meeting room~

"Luna come here and look at this," said Sailor Mercury as she brought up some newly found data.

"What is it Mercury?" she asked. She came over and looked at the small screen of the mini comp.

"A large amount of Negative energy is heading this way, and it appears that whatever it is, is not completely evil."

"What do you mean?" asked Luna brow furrowing in slight confusion and worry.

"Look here," said Mercury as she pointed to something on the screen, "this large black mass on the screen is the negative energy, but there's a small amount of energy within it that is not negative. It's very faint but it's there." Mercury was just as confused as Luna however this mass of energy was moving fast and would be there soon.

"We better go warn the others," said Luna as she rushed out of the room. Mercury followed after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~In the shrine~

Rei's eyes were closed in concentration. She had been praying in front of the fire for over 15 minutes and she still had not gotten anything. She was getting tired but she wasn't going to give up. She gave a tired sigh and began another string of chants. Just then the Fire flared up only inches away from the ceiling. She opened her eyes and stared into the fire. She saw a man with short silvery light blue hair. He had a mechanical arm where his left arm used to be. On his left cheek just under his eye was a light violet teardrop tattoo. He was wearing black pants and black leather boots and he was covered in blood and numerous gashes. His eyes were a deep reddish brown and held sadness and remorse in them. Black Feathers started to rain from the sky around him, turning into ash as they hit the ground. Suddenly he disappeared and the silhouette of a large dark figure appeared. This figure was surrounded by a vast amount of negative energy. The energy seemed to almost suck the life out of the surrounding area. As suddenly as the vision began, it was done. The fire shrunk back to its original height and seemed to flicker almost innocently. Rei was now on her hands and knees panting, as perspiration dripped down her face. 'I need to warn the others,' she thought as she quickly got up and ran out the shrine, to the training courtyard. She didn't know how long she had been in that vision but she knew that something was coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Training courtyard~

Sailor Venus quickly jumped to the side brining up her sword with both hands to block the incoming blow from her instructor. She panted and clenched her teeth as he put more pressure on the sword.

"Good job Sailor Venus," said Artemis. He had been watching her for the past twenty minutes, and he was pleased with her slow progress in sword fighting. He noticed that she had a natural grace with the sword, just as she did in the past, and wondered briefly if she was subconsciously accessing those memories of sword fighting.

"Can I stop now?" asked Venus asked through her clenched teeth.

"Yes you may," he replied. She gave a sigh of relief as her instructor backed away, and promptly plopped down on the ground. Unfortunately she wouldn't have much time to rest as, Luna and Mercury ran into the training grounds.

"Artemis, there's something heading this way," said Luna as she ran up to him.

"Yes and its emitting negative energy levels that my computer is incapable of calculating," said Mercury.

"How far away is it?" asked Artemis.

"It's about 5 miles away, and its moving fast," Replied Mercury.

"How long till it gets here?" Jupiter asked.

"At the rate it is moving, it will be here in about 10 to 20 minutes," replied Mercury as she typed furiously on her computer.

"Then why don't we go kick some Negaverse butt," said Jupiter as she pumped her fist. She was ready for a fight.

"Wait, Where's Sailor Mars?" asked Moon as she looked around..

"I'm right here Meatball brains," said Rei as she walked up to the group.

"Where have you been?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I was in the shrine doing a fire reading," replied Rei.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Luna.

"Not really," replied Rei, "I saw a man in my vision. He had one arm and he was covered in blood and wounds. Black feathers started to rain from the sky around him, and then he just disappeared. After he disappeared, and a large figure that was cloaked in shadows appeared. The Figure was giving off vast amounts of negative energy."

"I think what you saw is what is heading this way," said Artemis.

"Let's go than," said Sailor Moon.

"Rei you better transform," said Luna.

"You guys go on ahead." Said Artemis, "I'll go and inform Van and the others." Artemis ran off to do as he said.

"Mars Power, Make up!" shouted Rei. In a flash of red light and swirls of fire, she transformed into Sailor Mars. The others nodded and together they headed off the fight the creature that was coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~In the Field~

"How far away is it now?" Asked Venus.

"It's about a half mile away from us," replied Mercury.

"I feel the negative energy," said Mars as she got into fighting stance.

"Me too," said Sailor Moon.

"I can feel it too." Said Jupiter.

"Get ready scouts!" shouted Luna. The rest of the senshi got into fighting stances. They were tense as they waited for the creature to come. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind the almost knocked the senshi off of their feet. They looked up to the sky to see what the cause was. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"It's a Dragon," she said. The now identified Dragon swooped downwards knocking the Senshi off of their feet with the wind that it kicked up. It swooped down again before it finally landed. Silky black feathers littered the sky, raining down around them.

"These are the same feathers from my vision," said Mars. She looked up at the dragon and gasped. The dragon was Pitch black. Obsidian scales covered its body. Its long neck was arched over and its head was facing downwards to look at them. Instead of the leathery Bat like wings that dragons had this one had Feather wings. The feathers were a cross between dark gray and black. But what really made Rei gasp were the dragon's eyes. They were the same deep reddish brown color as the man from her vision. They even held the same sadness and remorse, and something else that she couldn't make out. "Guys, this dragon isn't a normal dragon... I think he might actually be human."

"What?!" Sailor Moon half asked half shouted in shock.

"Stop shouting odango atama and let me tell you why!" Rei shouted at her.

"Stop it both of you!" shouted Luna, "now why do you think this dragon may be human?"

"It's his eyes," she replied, "they're the same as the man from my vision. I think that maybe Queen Beryl is using him."

"If Mars is right than how are we supposed to change him back," asked Jupiter as she looked at the dragon, which had yet to attack. Luna did a back flip, from the light that gathered a crescent wand was formed. Luna picked it up in her mouth and walked over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon took it from her, she stared at it with a slightly dazed look, almost as if she recognized it.

"That is the Crescent wand," said Luna, "Sailor moon this wand once belonged to the Queen of the Moon. It has the power to heal him." Sailor Moon nodded in understanding. "Usagi you must weaken him first, before you use the wand."

"What?" she asked.

"He is still very powerful. You must weaken him in order to heal him... the wands healing powers are less without the Ginzoshou," said Luna

"Right, then let's get to it," said Jupiter as she cracked her knuckles. The others quickly got back into their fighting stances. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted, as electricity gathered in the antenna on her tiara before shooting out towards the dragon.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" shouted Venus. A beam of orange colored light energy shot forth from her fingers. Venus' crescent beam combined with Jupiter's thunder. The combined attack of energies caught the Dragon off guard. He roared in pain and anger, as the lighting and energy beam struck his side. With a Flap of his wings he was air born again. He dived down towards them, fire shooting forth from his mouth.

"Move," shouted Luna, who was now a safe distance away. The scouts quickly jumped out of the way as a stream of fire collided with the earth. Debris flew everywhere.

"Damn," shouted Jupiter, "that attack barely even scratched him. Mercury we need you to put up your fog and find a weakness."

"Right," she replied, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Fog as cold as ice covered the area. Mercury then pulled out her computer, and began typing.

"Hurry," said Sailor Moon as she dodged the Dragon's tail and threw the tiara at it.

"Hold it off for a little bit longer, I've almost pinpointed his weakness." She said as she continued to type.

"Right, than its time to heat things up," said Sailor Mars, "Mars Fire Ignite!" A stream of Fire shot for from her index fingers. Her attack hit the dragon in his left wing. Sailor Moon decided to follow suit with another tiara attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted. She threw the discus of light at his right wing. The Dragon screeched in pain and crashed into the ground.

"I found it," shouted Mercury, "it's in the violet tear drop crystal under his left eye."

"I'll get it," shouted Venus, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The crescent beam smashed the crystal in an instant. The Dragon gave out another howl of pain. He hunched over as a black aura of energy surrounded his body. The energy shot up into the sky dissipating after a few minutes.

"Now Sailor Moon use the Crescent wand," said Luna. Sailor Moon nodded and held up the wand.

"Moon Healing Activation," she said pointing the wand at the Dragon. Golden light and pink energy surrounded the Dragon. The Senshi watched as, slowly the Dragon transformed back into a man. Rei gasped. He was the same man in her vision but his hair was now a messy shoulder length slivery light blue, and he didn't have a tear drop tattoo under is left eye. He was covered in gashes and blood was flowing freely from his wounds. "We better get him back to the Palace," said Sailor Moon. The all hurried over to the injured man.

About twenty minutes later they were standing in front of the palace door, the gate to the city closing behind them. The doors opened and Van, Dilandau, Endymion, Hitomi, and Merle ran out to greet them.

"Quick we need to get him to the infirmary," said Rei pointing to the man that Jupiter and Moon were supporting. Vans eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the man.

"Folken," he whispered. The man slowly raised his head to look at Van. A small smile graced his lips despite the sadness in his eyes.

"It's good to see you too little brother," he said before passing out.


	11. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Escaflowne, so please don't sue.

Chapter 11: Memories

"Folken," he whispered. The man slowly raised his head to look at Van. A small smile graced his lips despite the sadness in his eyes.

"It's good to see you too little brother," he said before passing out.

"Quickly let's get him inside!" shouted Van. Endymion took over for Sailor moon while Dilandau took over for Jupiter, and together they carried Folken in with everyone else behind them. As they hurried down the halls of the palace, Van shouted out orders of the things that were needed. When they finally stopped, they were in front of a set of double doors. Van put a key in the keyhole and then opened the doors opened. "Put him on the bed," he said, "I need to go find a healer." He ran off down the hall in search of one of the palace healers.

Endymion and Dilandau walked over to the bed and placed Folken on the bed and then backed away. All of the senshi were looking around the room in silent awe. The room extravagant in its design but at the same time had a simple homey look to it. The room also looked as if it hasn't been used in many years. Dust covered everything from the plush garnet carpet that covered the dark marble floor to the furniture that littered the room. Deep garnet and black blankets and pillows covered the bed and decorating the room were a few banners and portraits. Off to the left side was the balcony, the heavy garnet drapes were pulled closed. The only one not in awe of the room was Sailor Moon as she looked down at Luna.

"Can't I heal him?" asked Sailor Moon after he had left.

"I don't know," Luna replied, "I don't remember if the wand can be used to heal such wounds as these without the Ginzoushu."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" asked Venus, "I mean Van may not get to the healer in time."

"V-babe is right. If we don't do something now he will die," said Jupiter.

"Jupiter its Venus not V-babe," whined Sailor Venus. Luna sighed at her senshi's behavior, before turning her attention to Sailor Moon.

"There is a chance that this may work, but I'm not sure," said Luna.

"Just tell me what to do," said Sailor Moon. Luna nodded.

"Walk over to the bed and hold the crescent wand over his body," Luna instructed. Sailor Moon did as Luna said she looked over at Luna patently waiting for her next instructions. "Good, now close your eyes and concentrate on your Moon powers, guide those powers into the wand, and then concentrate on healing his body." Usagi nodded once and closed her eyes. She called upon all the power that she held within her. Concentrating them into the Crescent wand. Her only thought was to heal the man on the bed. Slowly the power started to gather into the Crescent Wand and the wand was starting to glow. Luna nearly gasped when she saw the slight glow coming from under her tiara. 'Usagi's calling upon her lunarian powers, I hope that no one notices,' thought Luna worriedly. Sailor Moon concentrated on the body before her. In her mind's eye she could see all of the wounds that he held. After a few minutes she had put all the power she could put into the crescent wand, it started to pulse.

"Moon Healing Activation," whispered Sailor moon as her eyes drifted open. The wand pulsed once more before a golden light started to emit from it. As the light engulfed Folken's body, everyone had to shield they're eyes because the light became too bright. When the light died down Sailor Moon collapsed and detransformed.

"Usagi!" Venus shouted. The senshi were immediately at they're leaders side. Mars pulled her into her lap and looked down at her worriedly. It wasn't until she whispered something about more pancakes that they all sighed in relief.

"Baka odango atama," Mars muttered as she lifted Usagi up with the help of Jupiter. Endymion came over to the two and gently took her from them. He held her in his arms bridal style and began to move towards the door, before he was stopped by what Hitomi's gasp.

"Look," said Hitomi, "she did it."

"Hitomi's right," said Merle. Everyone looked to the bed where Folken now slept peacefully to see that they were right. Folken's wounds were completely healed. He just needed to be cleaned up and rest. Just then Van came in with the palace healer. He looked around quizzically as the healer walked over to the bed to examine Folken.

"What happened here?" Van asked.

"Usagi healed Folken-sama, Van-sama," said Merle.

"How?" he asked in confusion

"We don't really know," replied Mars, "She just pointed her wand at him, activated it, there was a bright light and then she passed out."

"It's simple really," said Luna, "she just concentrated all of her energy into healing his wounds but she used up too much energy in the process. So in the end she passed out, her body she be recovering from the energy loss right now."

"It's true Van-sama," said the healer, "all of his wounds are completely healed. All he needs now is plenty of rest and food once he's awake of course."

"Thank you Stella," he said.

"You're welcome Van-sama," Stella replied. She then turned to the senshi. "I would like to take a look at your friend if you don't mind."

"Of course you can, just let us get her to her room," said Luna. They all filed out of the room and headed down the hall towards Usagi's room. On the way the girls detransformed. A few minutes later Endymion was placing Usagi in her bed and the girls pulled back the covers. Standing back he allowed Stella to come forward to examine her.

"Well there's nothing physically wrong with you friend." She said a few minutes later, "She used up too much of her own energy when she healed Folken-sama, but she should be all right in a day or two. Just let her get some rest" Stella then left the room to head back to the infirmary. Endymion pulled the covers up and tucked her in then ushered everyone out closing the door as h left. Luna stayed in the room curled up next to her charge.

~//dream\\~

A little girl with golden blond hair tied up in two odango's on either side of her head and cerulean blue eyes was playing in a field. She seemed to be no older than three or four. She was wearing a light blue sundress with a straw sun hat. In her hand was a red ball. She stopped what she was doing and looked up into the sky. A woman with indigo blue hair and eyes and pure white wings was floating down towards her. She was wearing a pure white dress. The dress was a spaghetti strap dress. The back was open down to the small of her back to allow her access to her wings.

"Mama," the little girl cried with glee as she ran over to the woman dropping her ball in the process. The woman picked her up in her arms with a smile on her face. "Mama, when will I have pweety wings like you?" asked the little girl.

"You already have them sweetie," the woman answered as she adjusted her hold on her daughter.

"I do?" ask the little girl in confusion.

"Yes you do," said the woman, "you just don't know how to call them out or use them yet."

"Can you teach me?" asked the little girl. The woman chuckled at her daughter's inquisitiveness and eagerness.

"Of course I can Usagi," she replied as she tap the girl on the nose.

"Thank you mama," Little Usagi said happily.

"Okay now I want you to listen to me very closely, Usagi," said the woman. Usagi nodded her head vigorously. "Close your eyes and picture yourself in your mind. When you see yourself in your mind, picture yourself with wings." Usagi closed her eyes and did as her mother said. She saw herself in her mind first. She then thought about what she would look like with wings and the picture in her mind changed. Unconsciously she felt a small pain in her back. She kept her eyes closed tight afraid of what happened. Her mother chuckled lightly before telling her to open her eyes. Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel any different. She looked up at her mother questioningly. "Look behind you sweetie. Usagi did and what she saw made her face light up in happiness. Coming from her back near her shoulder blades were two pure white wings.

"Yay I have wings just like you mama," said Usagi as she flapped them experimentally.

"Yes you always have Usagi, but you must never show them in public," said her mother in a serious tone.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Because you are special and bad people will try to take you from me if they find out how special you are," said her mother.

"I pwomise that I won't show my wings in fwont of anyone ever," said Usagi, "I don't wanna lose you mama." Her mother hugged her closer, closing her eyes to shield usage of the pain that was in them. 'I know you will Usa,' she thought.

~//end dream\\~

Usagi woke up to the sun shining in her room through the open drapes. She rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get back to sleep. She sighed and slowly sat up. 'I've kept my promise mama, but I don't think I can keep it a secret forever.,' she thought. She then remember what the dragon in her dream had told her. 'He said I was a draconian,' she thought, 'is that what we are mama?'


	12. Waking Up

Goth: Hurray for the first new chapter in um… about 3 or 4 years I think. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Escaflowne, so please don't sue.

Chapter 12: Waking up

Usagi rolled over for a final time and scooted towards the edge of the bed. Pulling the blankets off of her body, she rose to a sitting position and placed her feet on the floor. She gasped as she looked down and took notice of her attire. She was no longer dressed in the dress she had been wearing and her shoes were missing. In their place she was wearing an ankle length white nightgown and her feet were bare. 'What happened to my dress?' she thought to herself, 'and how long have I been out of it.'

Standing she made her way over to the armoire and rifled through it until she found a pair of khaki colored pants and a long sleeved light blue blouse. She pulled them out along with some stockings and walked into the bathroom placing them on a chair in the corner. She closed the door to the bathroom and then walked over to the tub. Turning the knob she started the hot water running first then the cold. She ran her hand under the water until the temperature was just right and then she began to get the soaps and shampoo's so she could wash herself. Once she had placed the soaps and the shampoos within reach of the tub, she placed a wash rag on the rim of the tub and then proceeded to undress.

Removing the nightgown, she got into the tub and sunk down into the water that was almost half way full. With a sigh of content she relaxed for a few minutes until the tub was full and then turned off the water. She then grabbed the wash rag and dunked it under the water. Ringing the wash rag out she grabbed the soap bar and rubbed the rag into it, working up a lather. She then proceeded to wash her arm and shoulders and neck, slowly working her way down over her breasts stomach and sides. She lathered the rag again and then proceeded to wash her one leg and foot then the other. After she was done with that she lathered the rag once more to wash her back, butt and her more private area. Finished with that she placed the rag on the rim of the tub again and dunked her head under the water. Running her fingers through her hair she made sure to wet it good before she surfaced. She then grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to lather her hair. Because of the length of her hair and the fact that there were no showers, she had to wash and rinse it a few times, one section at a time.

Finally finished rinsing the last of the shampoo out she reached over and pulled the plug letting the water start to drain. Standing from the tub she grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry herself before wrapping it around her body and grabbing another towel to dry her hair. After a few minutes of towel drying her hair she wrapped it in the towel to keep it out of the way while she got dressed. She grabbed the pants first pulling them on and then the blouse. She didn't have to worry about taking her hair out of the towel as the opening for the head to fit through was pretty big. Once she had the blouse on she tie the strings on the front to make sure it was closed so no one could look down it.

Walking out into the bedroom she headed over to the vanity. She sat down in the chair in front of the vanity and once more began towel drying her hair. When she was satisfied that she had dried her hair has much as she could she placed the towel on the floor next to her, resolving to put it back in the bathroom when she was finished. Picking up the hair brush from the vanity top, she began the long task of brushing her hair. Slowly section by section she released the knots and tangles with the brush until her hair fell in silky waves. With a smile on her face she proceeded to tie her hair up in her trademark odango style. Finally finished getting ready for the day she picked up the towel and went back into the bathroom placing it on the chair in the corner before she left the bathroom and her room all together. Unfortunately or fortunately, grace was not one of her fortes, as she exited her room she ran right into a hard surface and promptly fell on her butt.

"Hey watch where your.." she began angrily before trailing off as she looked up and took notice of who exactly she had bumped into. Her eyes widened as a very noticeable blush stained her cheeks, for there standing before her was none other than Endymion. His eyes twinkled with his amusement as a small smirk graced his lips, and as always his hair managed to fall in that ever sexy way across his face. Standing quickly she bowed her head to hide her face as she apologized for running into him. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's alright," he replied, "I was actually coming to see if you had awoken yet. I wasn't expecting you to be coming out just as I arrived." Usagi, blinked once, then twice before slowly looking up at him. She took his expressions finally noticing the amusement in his expression. She pouted slightly and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by him as he continued to speak. "Everyone was very worried about you, after you healed Van's brother Folken, you just passed out. You've been asleep for almost two days." Usagi's eyes widened in shock.

"I've been asleep that long?" she asked in shock, "I thought I was only asleep for maybe an hour or two." She wrung her hands as she thought about how worried her friends were. In fact she was surprised that they had stayed away this long. Endymion reading the expressions on her face like an open book spoke up to ease her worries.

"Your friends are all right," he started, "your guardian felines have been keeping them busy with training so they wouldn't disturb your recovery. As for Folken, his wounds are fully healed, but he has yet to awaken." Usagi calmed almost immediately at the news that Folken was okay and that her friends were being kept busy. She chucked as she thought of what torture Luna and Artemis might be putting them through.

"Thank you," she said softly, "For telling me this. I think I'm going to go find my friends now." She began to walk away, but Endymion held out his arm stopping her. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"I think your forgetting something," he said trying to keep the amusement from his voice and failing. She blinked at him in confusion as he pointed down. Looking down she saw that she had forgotten to put on some shoes. Her blush returned full force and darker than before as she ran back into her room and put some light leather boots on before running back out her room and down the hall. Endymion chuckled as he walked forward and closed the door to her room, which in her haste, she had forgotten to close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Training ground~

The sound of metal clashing against metal met Usagi's ears as she made her way out into the training grounds. Shielding her eyes from the sun she looked up just in time to see Minako block a blow from Kunzite and retaliate with a move of her own. Off to one side of them Zoecite and Jadeite were in a duel of their own and to the other Artemis was observing the progress Minako was making. Not too far from the sword fights was Makoto Locked in a hand-to-hand combat with Nephrite. Sitting on a bench o the left of Usagi was Ami and Luna, pouring over some data that was on Ami's computer. Deciding that was the safest route at the moment Usagi went over to the two and stood behind Ami.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked in obvious curiosity as she leaned over Ami's shoulder. Now the two of them had been so wrapped up in their work, that when Usagi spoke up Ami gave a startled shriek and Luna fell off the bench.

Naturally the commotion caused all other activities in the area to stop. For a moment time seemed to freeze as everyone took in the fact that Usagi was standing behind Ami, and she looked one-hundred percent better than she had been a couple days ago. In moments the girls were all on top of her hugging her and asking her if she was ok. The generals stopped what they were doing to watch the touching moment between friends. Each of them had a small smile on their faces and similar emotions showing half-hidden in their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsewhere in the palace Van sat in his study, behind his desk. Papers of importance such as treaty's and petitions sat scattered and untouched on his desk as he sat there deep in thought. There was a soft knock at the door before it clicked open to reveal the worried emerald gaze of Hitomi. Walking into the room she took in his appearance as she closed the door with a soft click.

"Van," she called his name as she began to walk over to his desk. He made no motion that he had heard her as he continued to stare at seemingly nothing. Moving over to the desk she placed a hand on his shoulder as she called his name again. He jumped; startled from his thoughts he looked to who had interrupted him.

"Hitomi?" he asked, slight confusion and worry lacing his voice.

"I called your name Van," she said to him, "you seemed so deep in thought. Is something wrong Van" Van took a moment to collect his thoughts as he looked at her. He took notice of her choice of dress and smiled slightly remembering how much she hated wearing dresses, because they restricted movement too much. Despite her past reservations there she stood in a peasant styled dress with no sleeves only straps. The bodice of the dress was a deep emerald while the skirts were a lighter almost forest green. On her feet were matching slippers and in her hair which had grown maybe an inch or two since he last saw her was a barrette. "Van?" she asked again.

"Sorry," he replied, "I didn't mean to worry you Hitomi. I've just been thinking about Folken. Part of me is happy he is still alive, while part of me still remembers all the things he did when he was with Zaibach."

"Oh van," she sighed softly as she bent over wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "No matter what he's done in the past, he is still your brother, your family. He loves and cares for you and I know he regrets the things he's done. Once he's awake you should talk with him, you both need it." Van returned the hug hiding his face in her neck as he took in her words. Taking a deep breath he spoke his words slightly muffled.

"Your right Hitomi," he said softly, "He's still my older brother and despite everything he's done I love him as I always have." Hitomi smiled stroking his hair in a soothing manner. They stayed like this for a few minutes taking comfort from each other. After a few minutes van began to pull away his head bowed hiding a small smirk. Hitomi let him pull away as she started to stand straighter. She let out a small shriek of surprise when his arms suddenly snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his lap.

"Van!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing?"

"Holding you," he replied with a smile, "besides aren't you more comfortable than when you were bending to hug me?" Hitomi blushed a deep scarlet as she looked at her lap, almost reluctantly she nodded her head. Hugging her closer he buried his face in her neck again nuzzling her. If possible her face became even redder, the blush slowly making its way down her neck. "I've missed you so much Hitomi," came his soft admission from his hidden lips as they brushed against her skin.

"I've missed you too Van," she replied equally as soft, slowly snaking her arms around his shoulders to return the embrace. Their tender moment was ruined abruptly by a very hyper cat girl barging into the room.

"Van-sama!" she shouted in excitement, "Folken-sama is awake! He just woke up a few minutes ago." She ran out just as fast as she had come in, completely oblivious to what had been happening in the room only moments before. The two of them sat there in silent shock for about a minute before they both got up and left the room heading towards Folken's bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Folken's Room~

The room settled into a comfortable silence after the storm that was known as Merle left saying something about telling Van he was awake. Folken leaned back against the headboard of his bed while he looked himself over, wondering how all of his wounds were healed. He was alone for maybe only a few minutes before the door practically slammed open. There in the door way was a slightly out of breath Van and Hitomi. Folken took in his brother, seeing how much he had changed from the rash teen to a respectable king. Of course he knew his brother, not matter how much he had grown, there were still things he would most likely rush head first into without thinking.

"Hello Van," he said, "Hitomi."

"Brother," van half whispered as he looked at his brother, noticing he looked much healthier than a few days ago.

"Folken," Hitomi replied as she gave him a slight bow.

"Please come in," he said, "I know you have questions and I'll answer them the best that I can."

Hitomi and Van entered the room closing the door behind them. Walking over to the bed they both sat down on the end of the bed and made themselves comfortable before turning their attention on Folken. Without them even having to ask any questions he closed his eyes preparing himself for what he was going to say. With a sigh he opened his eyes and looked straight into his brothers eyes. He could see the inner conflict that his brother was trying to hide from him. He knew that his brother cared for him and he had already accepted the fact that his brother may never forgive him for what he had done. Opening his mouth he began to explain to them what he could remember.

"After I killed Dornkirk and lay dying," he started, "I remember it getting dark and cold. I could no longer hear the sounds around me or your voices. As my vision faded I saw a blurry image of red and purple and then I found myself waking in a new place. My arm was somehow regenerated and all of my wounds healed. I soon found out that the dark cavern I had awoken too was in an alternate Dimension called the Negaverse, and that its ruler wanted me for something. When I was well enough to her liking she took me to a cave on Gaia that had a strong magical Barrier around it. I don't know what was hidden in that cave but she demanded that I break the barrier around it. I refused and she punished me. She filled my body with this weird energy and injured me. Apparently she got whatever results she was looking for and she wasn't happy. In her anger she struck out at me using that strange black energy she wiped my mind and changed me into a dragon. After that my memories are a bit fuzzy. I remember she ordered me to attack you but I don't remember anything after that, until the end of my fight with those girls."

Hitomi and Van sat in silent shock for a few minutes as they both absorbed this information given to them. They knew of the queen that Folken spoke about but they didn't realize that she had that much power. Hitomi was the first to speak.

"If Queen Beryl is so powerful," she started, "then why did she need whatever was in that cave? You don't think it could be the Ginzoushu, do you?" Van shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Folken looked at them in confusion for a moment before they both told him of the girls he fought and their feline companions.

"I'm going to go find the girls and tell them everything he told us," said Hitomi as she got up to leave.

"Why don't you gather everyone and have them meet in the meeting room Hitomi," Van replied, "I'll meet you there." Hitomi nodded and left them knowing that they needed some alone time. After the soft click of the door affirmed that they were alone in the room an awkward silence filled the air.

"Van," Folken began after a moment, "If I could take back the things I'd done I would. I think back on it now and think that maybe if I had returned defeated and shamed our mother would still be alive. Unfortunately I can't take them back and our parents are gone, but we are still here. I know nothing I can say will make things right again, but I hope someday you will trust me as you once did."

Silence filled the air once more as Folken looked at his younger brothers bowed form. He watched as his brother seemed to try to come to terms with something, his lithe body shaking slightly with the weight of his emotions. Without any warning Van launched himself at his older brother wrapping his arms around his waist he cried into his brothers stomach. In this moment he seemed more like a child and not the young adult and king he was. Folken hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders and offered what comfort he could, letting his brother get out the emotions and things that he had bottled up inside him. After a few moments Van pulled away composing himself as he looked at his brother.

"Folken," he started out hesitantly, unsure of what to say, "I cannot forgive you for what you've done right now, but you're my older brother and the only family I have left besides Merle. It will take time I know I will but I want to trust and believe in you again." Not knowing what else to say van stood and walked to the door. "You should rest brother, he said as he opened the door and left. Folken smiled a small sad smile. He knew that it would take time but he brother would one day forgive him.


End file.
